What Might Be
by Shadows11
Summary: Anabelle is a small town girl and although she is sweet and bright, she's bullied by most of the general high school population. While she's used to being alone, her heart aches for more. So when a mysterious new family and a particular green eyed individual move to town she can't help but wonder, what might be...
1. Tyler

**Hey Guys! This is my new story that I have just started on, Please let me know what you think :D**

**Chapter 1: Tyler**

"Thank you so much Tyler," I told the dark haired blue eyed boy as I quickly climbed into his old pickup truck. He was going to take me home today. Normally I walked the mile and a half; a bad decision on my part as the sky had opened up and started pouring down by the end of the day. I had been standing under the awning at the entrance to Eldritch Academy, my high school, contemplating walking home in the downpour when Tyler stopped to talk to me. That in and of itself was not too strange of a phenomenon, but the offer to take me home was. Tyler's circle of friends "The Guys" (aka: Mike, James, and Ben) were not particularly fond of me, well to be honest they were brutal. They seized any chance to laugh at or humiliate me, but Tyler had always been the nicest.

He was not outright kind to me per se. More or less he made each encounter less painful than it otherwise could have been. Like the time he left me a shop jumpsuit to wear home when The Guys had stolen my clothes while I was in the shower after gym class. He didn't say much to me, just awkwardly held his head to stare at anything but the naked girl in front of him as he handed me the clothes. And that had actually been one of the less awkward pranks they pulled on me. I sighed inwardly, shaking off the thoughts turning to look at Tyler just as we pulled out the school parking lot. He really was handsome I thought; lightly tanned skin, lean muscles slightly bulging underneath the black cloth of his shirt, and piercing sapphire eyes rimmed in the darkest lashes I had ever seen on a boy. The funny thing was, I really wasn't attracted to him. Probably because he still had a hand in the pranks The Guys pulled on me.

"You're welcome," Tyler mumbled. "Do you need to go home right away?" He asked me suddenly, his eyes flashing from the road to my face.

"Not really. Why?" I asked suddenly a little worried.

"I need to go by Mack's house really quickly to get some stuff. He was supposed to bring my bag to school today but he forgot. My mom will have my ass for being irresponsible if I don't come home with it again. Do you mind?"

I nodded relaxing and understanding. My house was on the way to Tyler's, but Mack's was about fifteen minutes in the opposite direction. I would be easier to go to Mack's first then drop me off.

"No, that's ok." He flashed me a sweet smile and turned left. We road most of the way in silence, with just a hint of soft oldies music playing on the radio. We pulled up to Mack Johnson's place. It was a nice single story home with green shudders and a red door. They also had a quaint manicured lawn bordered by a white picket fence.

"I'll be back in just a minute." Tyler told me leaving the truck running. He hopped out the truck and ran quickly to the door. I sat in the truck waiting patiently for Tyler to return. After about fifteen minutes I finally saw the front door open and Tyler emerge. He was back to the truck in seconds. The rain had really picked up at this point, Tyler was nearly soaking wet. Rain drizzled down his black hair and seeped into the thin cotton shirt. I sort of felt bad, he was probably cold.

"Sorry it took so long." He sent me an apologetic smile as he put the car in reverse. Just as he pulled out his cell phone rang. He gave the phone a small frown, then tapped the small screen and held the device in between his ear and shoulders as he backed out the drive.

"Hey man, what's up?" I knew even without asking that he was talking to Mike. Tyler's eyes glanced my way as he spoke. I got the distinct feeling I was being discussed. Instead of thinking too much into it I tuned out the conversation, occupying myself with looking out the window. A thought occurred to me and I reached down shuffling through my bag. I found what I wanted just as he hung up the phone. Without even thinking about it I reached out with a small towel in my hand. Tyler look at me obviously confused by my action.

"It's a towel." I explained. "Your hair is soaking wet. I thought drying off might make you more comfortable." His eyes instantly went sad and the truck rolled to a stop on the side of the road. Gently he took the towel from my hand and stared at me for a few seconds.

"You ok?" I asked him, wondering at his reaction. I wasn't sure what I expected, maybe for him to shrug off the question dry his hair and move on. Instead he looked at me his eyes searching mine, for what I wasn't sure, then he spoke.

"They want me to drop you off here. So that you have to walk the rest of the way home, in this weather." He told me seriously. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me, more hurt than I could explain. I had become adept at hiding my feelings behind a mask of indifference and sarcasm, but somehow with Tyler I just couldn't muster the strength to act cheerful. Maybe because I knew Tyler didn't want to do it. It was written all over his face.

"Will you just do me one favor?" I asked sighing in resignation. He gave me a curious look. "Will you take my bag home? All my school work and my cell phone is in there. I don't want it to get ruined by the rain."

He looked at me incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"I am and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't for the fact that I have electronics in there."

"That's not what I meant! I can't just leave you on the side of the road at least fifteen miles from your home." He told me with a mixture of despair and bewilderment.

"Then why did you pull over?" I asked him quietly. He looked floored. "That's what I thought. Please just take my stuff home. You can leave it on the front porch."

"Ana, I don't want to do this, but they're gonna drive by to make sure…" I cut Tyler off holding my hand up.

"I get it. You would take me home if they weren't going to check and you don't want to look like a wimp or whatever. I hope one day you learn to be happy without the approval of people that just want to bring you down." I opened up the truck door and hopped out. I gave him a sad smile then shut the door. I watched Tyler pull slowly onto the road and drive away.

**So... What did you think?**

**This has been an idea stuck in my head for the last few days and I really just wanted to get it out. I've always like the idea of Edward and his family moving into town with "Bella" or in this case _Anabella _is still living there. So I'm definitely playing around with the general story line here.**

**Please let me know what you think, suggestions, improvements, or general comment are all welcome!**


	2. Angry

**I'd like to give a big thank you to The Daughter of Night who reviewed my story and showed me some love! :D You are awesome!**

**So this is a pretty long chapter but I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: Angry**

I took a deep breath trying to get over the shock of the cold rain. It was nearly November so the cold air was made even colder by the heavy rain and rapid wind. I regretted not forcing Tyler to take me home or at least drop me off closer to the house.

I moved forward bracing myself with every step. The grass was slick and the wind made it hard to keep my balance. I pushed onward knowing the sooner I got home the sooner I would be warm.

It only took about three minutes before I was completely soaked. In about ten I started shivering. By the time thirty minutes had passed all my muscles were aching from all the effort it took to keep from falling. I didn't think the storm could get worse, but I was wrong. So very wrong.

I felt as if a monsoon rained down upon me. I could barely see the in front of me the rain was so thick. Then flashes of lightening shot across the sky and the sound of the thunder was so loud I actually jumped, causing me to lose my footing and fall into a mixture of grass and mud. I carefully stood, trying to regain my balance.

I walked slowly on for another two hours, until my body was shivering so badly I couldn't stand. I had fallen multiple times already, but this time I couldn't find the strength to stand back up. I felt like crying, but I no longer had the energy.

I knew I couldn't just sit here, I would die of hypothermia or pneumonia. If I died I knew it would kill my father. I couldn't let that happen. With new determination I forced myself to stand. I had to be close by, I just had to be.

As if somewhere up above a kind soul were watching and took pity on me, the rain finally slacked off and I could see a familiar stop sign just up ahead. Yes! Only a mile and I would be home. I sighed with great relief. My new mantra became _Almost there. Almost home, keep moving._

I staggered with exhaustion as I made it up the three steps on my front porch. _Home. I was finally home._

Looking beside the front door was my bag, safe and dry. I smiled thankful that Tyler had done at least that much for me. As I reached for the bag I saw a note sitting on top; probably from Tyler. I would read it after I got warm, I decided.

Once inside the house I started stripping off my cold soggy clothes already feeling the burn of warm air on my frozen skin. I left the clothes in a pile on the hardwood floors by the front door and made a beeline for the living room. I wrapped myself up in the couch blankets huddling into the soft warm material. I curled up in a ball letting my body warm slowly. The mixture of the warm blanket and my own exhaustion lulled me to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I hated high school. It was about the most painful experience any person could be forced into. And yet here I was on my way to a new one… for the seventh time. But that's the life of a vampire I suppose. Always moving around, at least my family and I could stay in the same area for five to eight years. This was strictly due to our way of life, or rather our diet. We didn't feed from humans, only animals, and accustomed ourselves to the scent and culture of humans. This allowed us to stay, somewhat, inconspicuous while allowing us to live in the same area for more than just a year or two.

It had drawbacks though, and attending high school was one of them. I would be a junior this time. Normally I would start out as a freshman, but I had just gotten to the eleventh grade when some suspicions about Carlisle's age and our unusual habits pushed us to move quickly. We decided to come back to the sleepy eyed town of South Carolina. We had lived here once before, a long, long time ago, even before school was really mandatory at our age; therefore no one would remember us. Even so I wasn't looking forward to starting at a new school mid-term. It would bring even more attention to us, attending a tiny school in a tiny town already well into the school year. I sighed shaking off the agitation. I only had two more years. I would go to college again, maybe get another degree in medicine or music. Or maybe take a hiatus from society altogether and live alone in Italy or Ireland.

But for now I would endure two years of boredom for eight hours a day.

As I pulled up to the small public school I acquired some curious stares. I could hear their pondering, _Who's that? He's hot! Woah, nice car. Who's the new guy?_

I had driven alone today. The others would be here shortly. I eased into a parking spot near the back of the lot and stepped from the shiny silver Volvo. If they thought my car was nice, wait until they saw Rosalie's. I smirked at the thought.

Glancing around the parking lot I tried to ignore their thoughts. It was hard to do so. Another bane of my existence I suppose. Being able to hear the internal monologues of all people. It was maddening sometimes, like today. So many thoughts and all swirling around me. Perhaps I should have been flattered, it would make getting to know people easier. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to get to know any of them. They had too many questions and we couldn't afford to risk being found out.

I pulled my schedule from my backpack mostly as a distraction from the curious stares. I scanned the list my mouth falling into a grimace. _English, Art, History, Trig, Lunch, Biology, and Gym._

"Uh hey man, you new here?" The annoying voice of a teenage male asked. I had heard him coming and all his thoughts of insecurities about how much better and stronger looking I am then he is. I threatened him and he wanted to put me in my place I suppose. I glanced up at him with bored eyes hoping to show I didn't care for his insolence.

"Yes." I replied somewhat shortly. The guy had a strange effect of making me want to punch him in his pasty face. A new feeling for me. Normally people like him didn't bother me, I simply ignored them and they got over themselves.

The guy flashed me a vicious looking smile. _Who does this chump think he is talking to me like that? I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, he is new._

I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes at him. There was always one who had to prove himself.

"I'm Mike. Mike Smith. And you could say that I'm the most popular guy in school. My dad is the mayor." He told me smugly. Now I really wanted to punch him. Instead I shrugged feigning indifference.

"Is that so?" My tone annoyed him, but I wasn't being rude enough to actually make him angry. Still he wanted to make is point clear.

"Yes. I hold very high standing here. And I always get what I want, including any girl here." I thought about his words and determined he was not just a major prick, but a dangerous one. Looking over him I guess I could see why he had such an inflated ego. He was good looking, for a human. He had short blond hair, dark brown eyes, a large mouth, and a very square jaw. His build was slightly smaller than mine, but well-toned. I gathered he probably played some sport. Football or baseball maybe.

Some of his friends saw our interaction and were coming over. Apparently I had a dangerous looking edge and they were worried about their precious friend. They were also pretty good looking as well. One had very short light brown hair and hazel eyes that were tinged with darkness. The other had swoopy dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked more like a tag along than an aggressor though.

"Everything ok?" The hazel eyed boy asked.

"Yes. I was just introducing myself to the new guy. This is James Rush and that is Ben McKay." So James was the violent looking one and Ben the side kick. I politely inclined my head in their direction.

"So who are you?" James asked.

"Edward Cullen." They rolled my name around in their heads. I disliked it thoroughly. I was relieved though when I heard the engine of my family's car coming upon us. Rose pulled into the spot next to mine, astonishing the boys both with the car and her looks.

Rose stepped out of the car tossing the boys a menacing look. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all followed suit. They boys were now gaping at them with a mixture of awe and fear.

Emmett was the one to break the silence. "Can we help you?" He asked. The words were polite enough but the undertone was threatening. Alice rolled her eyes and smacked Emmett on the shoulder.

"Ease up Em." She told him before turning to the boys. "Hello. I see you have met my brother Edward. I am Alice Cullen." I wanted to laugh at her demeanor. Mike fancied himself in love with her already. She was beyond beautiful though. Short pixie hair, bright clear eyes, and a cute button nose.

"I'm Mike." The boy finally managed.

"Pleasure to meet you Mike." Alice told him then grasped Jaspers hand and pulled him towards the school. "Unfortunately we really need to get going to class now." And with that we all turned away from the gaping teens and heading into the building.

"Thanks Alice." I told her. She flashed me a cheeky grin.

"You are very welcome."

"What about me? I helped too." Emmett whined playfully. We all laughed at him.

"No, you almost started a fight." Alice told him. I nodded agreeing. "As much as those boys are annoying we need to get along with them, for now." We all consented as much as it pained me to do so.

As we entered the building Rose and Emmett separated from us to head to their classes. They were seniors so we probably would only see each other at lunch. Alice and Jasper had the same schedule, they were headed to History. I headed to English.

Upon entering the room everyone stopped to look at me. It might have been unnerving but I was used to it. I handed my slip to the Professor, Mr. Varner who smiled kindly at me and told me to take a seat in the back of the room. I liked him.

Then class began with the calling of role. I tuned it out until he got to a particular name. This one he didn't speak out loud, but silently said in his head. It seemed deliberate. As if he didn't want to call attention to the person. He looked up to the empty desk beside mine frowning intently. Someone was supposed to be sitting there. A girl named Ana.

Mr. Varner glanced over to the petite girl beside me. They shared a look that I would have understood even if I couldn't read minds.

_Where is she?_

_I don't know. I didn't see her this morning._

_Crap._

_Crap._

Although the exchange was silent and only took a manner of seconds to occur. Mr. Varner brushed it off with a silent prayer that the girl was ok. The girl beside me, Angela, was worrying though.

_Where is she? She never misses school. Not even the time when The Guys gave out fliers of her photo shopped in a thong bikini._

The thought took me by surprise. The Guys I had a feeling were Mike, James, and Ben. Although they had seemed like bullies I would not have thought they would do something as mean as that, especially to a girl.

An uneasy feeling filled my stomach as I pondered this as well as my feelings. I didn't get mixed up in these teenager's drama, it wasn't my place. So I brushed it off and tried to ignore the nagging feeling as I went about my day. I was relieved when lunch finally came.

I sat with my family at a table near a window. We quietly discussed how much we hated high school for a few moments, then they got lost with staring at each other. I rolled my eyes blocking out their thoughts.

"What did you do to her?" The angry voice asked. It wasn't loud but I could hear it all the way across the cafeteria. Angela had directed the question at Mike. He was grinning evilly.

"_I _didn't do anything." _Tyler did_. He snickered giving the boy beside him a proud smile. The boy was one I had not seen before. He actually had a kind face, it was tanned with very blue eyes and a mouth set in a firm line of worry.

Angela gave the boy a surprised look. "Tyler?" She asked him. He wouldn't look at her. I could hear the guilt ringing in his head.

_Why? Why did I do it? I knew better. What if, what if she's dead? _He thought horrified. I was also horrified. What had the boy done that he would think he killed someone? I felt the pit of unease flare into boiling vat of anger.

"Where is she?" Angela gritted out. He finally looked up at her his eyes filled with despair.

"I don't know. I dropped her off on the side of the road after school yesterday." He admitted in a small voice. Angela gasped.

"In the storm?!" She screeched. "Where at?" The boy turned pale with shame.

"About a mile from Mack's house." He winced.

Angela gasped again. She was counting in her head. _That's 15. 15 miles, in the rain!_

"You mean to tell me you took her fifteen miles away from her house, made her walk those fifteen miles home in a severe thunderstorm, in less than forty degree weather, and you didn't even go back to check to make sure that she made it home?" Tyler winced again. As did I. I was ready to leap across the cafeteria and rip his throat out.

"I'm sure she's fine. Her dad would have gone berserk and sent out a search party if she didn't come home." James said exasperatedly.

Angela shook her head vehemently. "No, he wouldn't. He's out of town until next week. She was alone!" Angela cried out, tears running down the side of her face. Suddenly all the guys faces dropped, Tyler looked like he was going to be sick. "If she got hurt so help me God I will make sure each and every one of you goes to jail!" Angela spat before running out of the cafeteria. She was going to look for Ana.

I let out a low menacing growl that only my family would have heard. They had been so busy paying attention to each other they hadn't realized I was slowly becoming more and more agitated.

They all gasped at the fierceness of my anger. I could see me in Alice's mind ripping out the throats of the four boys, happily watching them die. Jasper reached out with his gift and tried to calm me. Emmett laid a firm hand on my shoulder serving as a restraint. I felt myself unwillingly become less upset. They all looked at me with worry.

"I have to go." I gritted out shooting from my seat.

**I hope you liked it!**

**I worked really hard on this chapter, re-writing it several times until I felt I got it right. I was going to have Edward find her on the side of the road and save her, but it seemed a little too dramatic and like I was rushing the story to make them meet faster, so I changed it.**

**Anywho, pretty pretty please review! It helps me know if you guys like where I'm going and that you want me to continue.**


	3. First Encounter

**Thank you so much The Daughter of Night and PrincessDripDrop for your wonderful reviews! You guys make me keep writing :D**

**Chapter 3: First Encounter**

**Edward's POV**

I rushed from the cafeteria following the scent of the girl Angela, trying to find her thoughts. It didn't take long. She was standing just outside the front entrance looking dejectedly out at the parking lot.

_I didn't drive today. How am I going to check on her? What if she's sick? Or hurt? What if she didn't make it home? Calm down Angie! Just think!_

That was just the kind of opening I needed. Why I cared so much I wasn't even sure, but I did, a lot.

"Hey, Angela right?" I asked the dark haired petite girl beside me. Her brown does eyes light on mine in surprise and slight shock.

_Oh my. Who is he I wonder? No time to think about that Ang! Ana's in trouble._

"Um Hi. Can I help you with something?" She asked me sweetly, masking the worry for her friend. I instantly liked her.

"I heard about your friend, I want to help." I told her. Her beautiful eyes filled a little with tears and relief.

"I was going to go look for her, but I didn't drive today." She told me helplessly. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and her eyes widened.

"I'll help you find her."

"You would do that for a complete stranger?" She asked me

"It is abominable what they did, I just want to help." I explained. She nodded her head. And we took off in the direction of my car.

"I'm probably over reacting. She's most likely at home, but I already called her cell and the house phone, no one picked up. Still I want to check there first, just in case, if that's ok with you." Angela said.

"I think that is a good idea. And even if she is home she might still need help." I told her Angela agreed.

"Turn right up here. Then take the second dirt road to the left. Thank you again for doing this."

I smiled warmly at her. "Her name is Ana right?" I asked. Angela nodded.

"Yeah, well actually it's Anabelle, but most everyone calls her Ana." She explained. "She's my best friend."

_Anabelle_. I rolled the name over my tongue. I was very interested to know her. The shallow side of me wondered what she looked like. The mere flashes of a round faced girl were not enough to actually picture her.

I wasn't long at all before we were traveling down the washed out dirt road and pulled up to the old two story home. It had a look of wear on it, but in a well-loved way instead of neglected.

As we walked up the couple of steps to the porch I listened for anything moving inside the home. I thought I heard something…a heart beat?

Coming closer to the door we both noticed it was not closed all the way. We shared a solemn look then walked inside.

Just beside the door was a pile of wet clothes and dry backpack. She was here.

"Ana?" Angela called. I heard a mumble coming from the room beside us and traveled left into the living room. A bundle of blankets was shaking slightly on the couch.

"Ana!" Angela cried moving quickly over to the bundle. Gently she eased down the blankets to reveal a face that made my long since dead heart race.

She was beautiful. Her face was rounded, but had a heart-shaped look to it. Her cheekbones were high tinted with the slightest bit of red, as was her nose. Ah. Her nose; it was adorable. No too long, but straight edged and rounding into a gentle curve down to her lips. Her mouth could best be described as generous. It was wide and full. But of all the things I was most fascinated with her eyes.

They were in perfect symmetry with the rest of her face, slightly upturned at the corners like fresh almonds. Long dark lashes rimmed the curve accenting the shape. I ached to see their color. Almost as if she heard my request her eyes slowly opened confusion knitting in her brow as she registered Angela's face. Her eyes were mesmerizing. They reminded me of the sky before it stormed; steely blue clouds whipped in circles of ice surrounded by a thin dark blue ring.

"Ang?" The weak voice called. It sounded like a mixture of whisky and silk. Smooth to hear, but packing a wallop. Angela was crying looking at her friends face.

"Hey, don't cry Ang. I'm ok." Ana told her tenderly, reaching a bare arm out to pat Angela.

"When you didn't show up to school I was so worried. And then I found out what Tyler did and I panicked. I thought you…" Angela couldn't finish her sentence as her voice was caught with emotion.

The girl gave Angela a sweet smile. "You are a great friend Ang. Sorry to worry you. I fell asleep as soon as I got warm." She said sheepishly. She sniffed then coughed a little. Angela's eye's widened.

"You're sick." Ana opened her mouth in what appeared to be protest, but Angela silenced her_. "You are sick_. I need to get you to a doctor."

Anabelle smiled at her friend instead of getting annoyed with the pushiness. I wondered what she was thinking. Suddenly I realized that I couldn't hear her. I could hear her heart beat, breathing, even the rustle of blankets against her skin as she moved just slightly, but I could not hear her thoughts.

Yet again I was astounded. This had never happened to me before. I would have been afraid I had completely lost the ability, but I could hear Angela's thoughts crystal clear. She had been planning a speech on why Anabelle needed to go to a doctor if she refused.

I tried focusing harder but it was to no avail, my frustration was growing. What was she _thinking?_

"I don't need a doctor Ang. I just need some rest, and maybe a little cold medicine." Angels started shaking her head giving Anabelle an annoyed glare.

"You were in the freaking rain for hours I'm sure, probably half frozen. And you don't want to see a doctor just to make sure you're alright?" Angela asked incredulously. Ana grimaced. "Are you trying to piss me off? Seriously Ana, you could have pneumonia or something. Please just come with me and get a check-up, that way if you die I won't be guilt ridden that I did everything in my power to make sure you were ok."

I almost laughed at the last part. Especially at the look Ana gave Angela. She crinkled one brow in while shooting the other one up, scrunched up her nose, and tilted her head to the side. It seemed as if she was trying to convey that she thought Angela was being silly. Her face relaxed after a second and she laughed.

"You aren't going to be satisfied until I go to the doctor are you?" Angela grinned knowing she had won.

"Nope."

"I suppose I have no choice then." Ana sighed with feigned dejection. Then she knit her brows in confusion. "When did you get your car back? I thought it was still in the shop."

"I didn't get it back, it's still there waiting for Jason to put a new radiator in it." Angela replied mirroring Ana's confusion.

"Well then you're gonna have to show me your new trick." Ana said with a serious face.

Angela gave her a bewildered look. "Are you delusional? What are you talking about?"

"Teleporting. I'm assuming that's how you got here today." Clarity struck Angela's face suddenly and she laughed.

"Edward brought me." She said looking over in my direction. Ana's gaze followed. I felt her surprise as she noticed I was here for the first time. Then her look slowly faded into a small smile.

"Well jeeze Angie, why didn't you say something? You need to work on your people skills; if this was an etiquette class you would have failed abominably." Anabelle teased her friend. Angela blushed a little feeling embarrassed because she knew Ana was right.

"Sorry. I was so relived to not find you dead lying on the side of the road I forgot about everything."

"Jeeze Louise stop planning my death already. I already told you, I'm gonna die when I'm 111 hang gliding over Mt. Everest."

"I thought it was skydiving." Angela said amused.

"Meh, I'm still debating on the particulars. I might decide to go snorkeling with sharks instead. Either way it will be on my 111 birthday so you can relax for now."

Unable to hold back I laughed at the absurdity of the conversation, bringing both of their attentions back to me. Anabelle gave me an appreciative smile.

"It's gonna happen." She told me. "Anyways. I'm Ana Swan."

"Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded my head in a sort of bow.

"Likewise." She replied inclining her head towards me. Upon tilting her head down she froze and her entire face turned red and her eyes went wide. When she looked back up her whole face was pink with embarrassment. I was trying to figure out the cause of it when I noticed her hand push the blankets up further around her. The image of a pile of wet clothes by the front door came back to me. She was naked. I felt an involuntary spasm of heat go through me at the thought.

"I will wait outside while you get ready. I'm sure Angie is anxious to get you to a doctor." Then I turned and walked out the door.

**Anabelle's POV**

"Well that was subtle." I half laughed half groaned. I was still in minor shock at looking up to find a major hottie, hunka I-wanna-do-naughty-things-to-you kinda guy in my home.

Angela gave me a funny look. "He walked outside because he realized I'm sitting here in my birthday suit. Thank God I was cold when you guys walked in. You both would have gotten an eye full." Angela giggled at me. I did too though.

"Well that's nothing I haven't seen before." Angela pointed out as we walked upstairs together to my bedroom.

"Well I'm not worried about you, goose. I'm not sure Edward would have appreciated the assault."

Angela gave me a severe look. _Here we go._ "You're beautiful Ana. And you have a beautiful body. I don't understand why you say things like that." She sighed at me sitting on the edge of my queen sized bed as I made my way over to my dresser.

"You're too sweet Angela. You have a really good heart. I don't think anyone is ugly in your eyes." The words might have sounded condescending or ridiculing, but coming from me they were spoken from a deep place in my heart with love and affection for my best friend. She knew I meant them.

"I think Mike, Ben, and James are ugly. And I'm starting to think Tyler is too." Angela told me. "But you, even if I didn't know you Ana, I would think you are beautiful."

I had discretely been putting on underwear and a bra while holding the blankets around me, but at Angela's words I dropped them.

"Look at me Ang." I told her turning my body towards hers. "I'm fat. No matter how pretty my face might be, and I'm not saying it is, nobody even looks past my size to see it." Angela was tearing up again. I hated these conversations.

"But you aren't fat. No you aren't skinny, but the alternative doesn't have to be that you're fat. So what if you have love handles and thighs that giggle? It looks good on you. Don't let those a-holes at school make you think otherwise. I know they've tortured you since you came here, and it's hard to let go what mean things they say, but they are wrong. And I'm tempted to have Edward come up here to prove it to you." The last bit made me freeze and then laugh. Angie started laughing with me too.

"You would not!" I exclaimed rushing to throw on some jeans and my favorite sweater.

"I would too!" Angela told me adamantly. "Say you're fat or ugly one more time and I will."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry Ang. And really I haven't been bothered with those thoughts in a while, I guess yesterday's ordeal had me feeling crappy about myself."

Angie looked at me sympathetically. "You should never feel bad about yourself because of them. They are the ones that should feel bad. Besides I think the only reason they say those things is because they are jealous. Believe me I would kill to have your body. Being a shrimp is not fun."

"You aren't a shrimp. You're adorable. And if I was a lesbian I would gobble you up in a heartbeat." We both giggled at the statement. There had been multiply occasions where some people thought we were lesbians because we were so close with each other. But it was completely platonic. She's just my best friend and that's how best friends are sometimes.

"Let's get going. I don't want to keep Edward waiting."

I nodded agreeing. We headed downstairs. "So he's new here right?" Angie nodded her head.

"Yeah, I mean today is the first time I've seen him." I thought about that was we walked out to meet Edward on the porch. He had an odd look on his face, one I couldn't place. As if he disagreed with something, but what I wasn't sure. Even so looking at him again was a shock to my senses. He was so delicious.

Probably six feet tall with a chiseled look to him, like he was make out of stone. Alabaster stone that is. Lord his skin was so white I'm fairly sure he could easily blend in with the snow. His face looked softer than the rest of him though, it had a kindness to it. His jaw was strong looking, mouth full and red, and a perfect straight edge nose. His eyes were the best though. They were bright emerald green that faded into molten gold near the iris. Like sunshine on a lush field. I felt captivated.

"So ready to go?" He asked me another curious look crossing his face.

"Oh you don't have to take me. I can drive my truck. You two should probably get back to school before someone notices you're missing."

"I'm not worried about it." Edward told me with a grin.

"Angie? Don't you have a test today?" I asked remembering. Apparently she had forgotten too.

"Crap! I forgot!" I laughed at her.

"I'll take you back."

"But I can't leave you now. You won't go to the doctor. Don't give me that look, you know you wouldn't." I grinned sheepishly.

"I will make sure she sees a doctor." Edward put in. I felt like smacking him a little.

"There you go see? Now let me get you back to school." Angela sighed and I knew I had won.

"No sense in taking two cars. You can ride with me. I will drop Angela off at school and then take you to the doctor." Edward offered. It made more sense so I agreed. It wasn't long before we dropped Angie off at school with my solemnly swearing that I would go to the doctor and bring back a slip to prove it. Angie could be really pushy sometimes.

Edward and I were just now leaving the school.

"There's no way I could bribe you to take me home and forget about this doctor nonsense is there?" I asked Edward as we neared town.

"Not on your life."

**Yay to chapter 3!**

**Well I hope so anyways. This was a fun and yet hard chapter to write. I always get stuck on descriptions, trying to make things sound a least a little bit original... blagh. **

**So what did you think of Edward and Ana's first encounter? This was more of setting the scene, getting them together type of chapter so the next one will have more interaction between the two.**

**DO ME ONE HUGE FAVOR? REVIEW! Please, pretty please, with cherries and whipped cream and chocolate sauce on top. :D**


	4. Doctor

**A big huge enormous thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed, and/or Favorited this story! **

**Chapter 4: Doctor**

**Edward's POV**

"Not on your life." I told her teasingly. She frowned and sighed dejectedly. It brought my attention back to her and reminded me of her conversation with Angela. I had been standing on the porch intently listening to what they might say in my absence, looking through Angela's mind to see what was going on. I had felt like blushing at Ana's mention of my subtlety at leaving do to her lack proper clothing.

I wasn't sure what I expected but their discussion was far from anything I would have imagined. I was having a very difficult time understanding Ana's attitude towards her own body. The comment of assault had struck a funny chord in me. Her looks had been an assault to me, just not in the way she meant it. When she dropped the blankets from around her I felt desire run through me with more fierceness than I could imagine. Seeing her through Angela's eyes, all I saw was beauty beyond anything I could describe.

Her figure was not thin or frail, but curved and plump. I surmised that some might, at first glance, consider her chubby. She had a large bust that dipped in slightly towards her waist accenting the size of her chest. Moving down, her waist tapered in just slightly then flared out a little into delicious looking "love handles." She had thick thighs that narrowed down into shapely calves and ankles. The daintiness of her feet seemed at contrast with the rest of her full figure, but were charming none the less.

Angela was right, Ana was far from fat. She was absolutely gorgeous. I could not fathom why she would think otherwise. I mentally shook my head, wondering for what seemed like the billionth time _what was she thinking?_

"Are you sure there's nothing at all I could bribe you with? Lunch? Dinner? A striptease?" The last part was said on a laugh, and I could not help but grin.

"You would give me a striptease to get out of going to the doctor?" I asked laughing.

"Without a doubt, but you're not going to take me up on the offer." She pointed out.

"No, but I will compromise with you." Her eyes light up at my words. "My dad is a doctor, he just took over Dr. Tarpley's practice in town. He can give you a quick unofficial check up without going through all the bells and whistles. I promise it would be painless." I watched her eyes lose some of their brightness, but she seemed to be contemplating agreeing. "And after it's over I'll take you out for lunch." I wasn't sure why I added the last part, getting close to human's was not a good idea yet here I was wanting to get a close as possible.

Ana looked at me a bit skeptically then shrugged her shoulders. "Ok. But lunch isn't necessary."

"I'd like to." I insisted. There wasn't much time for more conversation as we were already pulling up to the short brick building where my dad worked. We headed inside together. The receptionist smiled at me as I walked inside.

"Hi Sherri, is Carlisle busy?"

"No, his last patient just left a few minutes ago. He's back in the office if you want to see him."

"Thank you." I nodded towards Sherri; starting to make my way towards Carlisle's office when I noticed Ana wasn't following me.

"Do you want to talk to him alone first?" She asked me. I shook my head, knowing Carlisle wouldn't mind.

"Come follow me."

We walked down the long hallway to a fair sized room in the back. Carlisle was sitting at his desk putting in patient information. He had heard me when I first entered the building and my exchange with Sherri.

_Everything okay? You are supposed to be in school you know._ He thought looking up at me and then to Ana. He gave her a warm smile though.

"Hey Carlisle." I said trying to act normal for Ana.

"Hello Edward. Who is your friend?" he asked walking over towards us. Ana gave him a big warm smile with no hint of hesitation.

"I'm Anabelle Swan. I go by Ana though." She offered her hand and Carlisle took it genially.

_Well she is very pretty Edward. And very sweet._

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Ana. I am Carlisle Cullen. Now is there something I can help you two with?"

"Well between my meddling friend and Edward here, I have been convinced to get a check-up. Edward said you wouldn't mind, but I can schedule an official appointment if you need me to." Ana told him. I was again surprised at her ease with me and my father. Most humans had an innate instinct that warned them away, but that didn't seem to be the case with her.

"That won't be necessary. Come with me to one of the exam rooms." We walked just across the hall to a small room with an elevated bed that had a wide strip of that odd sanitary paper laying across it. Knowing what to do Ana hopped up on the bed waiting for Carlisle to begin.

"So are you one of Edward's classmates?" Carlisle asked coming over to take her blood pressure.

"I don't really know actually. He just showed up at my house." She said teasingly. It made Carlisle's thoughts go a little haywire though.

_What? How did you meet her Edward?_

"I'm afraid I do not follow."

"I guess I better start at the beginning. I was out in the rain yesterday and I kinda passed out on the couch and didn't make it to school. My friend Angela got worried when I didn't show up or answer my phone. She wanted to check on me but her car is in the shop so Edward offered to drive her." Ana explained. I could feel Carlisle's gaze on me, he was wondering at the cause of my actions.

"While it's good to be cautious, I don't think being out in the rain for a little bit would cause pneumonia." Carlisle told her, still thinking there was probably more.

"She wasn't out in the rain for a little bit. She walked fifteen miles in it back home." I told him. Ana gave me a dirty look. She didn't like people to know how much she suffered I guess.

Carlisle was looking at Ana in a little bit of surprise. "No wonder Angela was worried about your health. At the risk of sounding a little condescending, why didn't you have someone take you home?"

Ana blushed embarrassed. "Well I kinda got stranded and my cell phone was dead. My only choice was to walk. But really it wasn't that bad, mostly I was just really tired. I imagine I have a little bit of a cold, but I feel fine."

Carlisle gave her a loving look. I could hear all the kind words he was thinking about her. "Well you seem to be in good health. I think you are very lucky you did not get sick. My suggestion is to take some Vitamin C, drink lots of fluids, and get some rest." He told her with a gentle pat to her knee. Ana gave him a big heartwarming smile.

"Can I get a note from you? It's more for Angie's sake than anything. She won't believe I went to the doctor without one." Carlisle laughed, but scribbled on the doctor's slip and handed to Ana. "Thank you very much. For the check-up and the note."

"Not at all. Anytime you're feeling unwell pop in and I will be more than happy to check you over." Ana smiled graciously.

"Thanks again." Ana called heading out. I shared a look with Carlisle, I would explain more later.

"See you at home Edward."

After getting settled back in the car I looked over at Ana. She was watching me curiously.

"What?"

"Why did you take Angela to see me?"

"I heard about that boy leaving you out in the rain and to be honest it pissed me off. Angela wasn't certain if you had made it home and I couldn't sit passively by if something like that was possible. So I offered to help." I was much more honest than I intended to be, but it seemed right. Ana looked at me differently, as if she was really seeing me and she smiled. It was a soft smile, a just barely there unconscious sort of thing. It made my heart do flips.

"So where are you taking me? I'm starved!" She laughed breaking me out of my thoughts.

"How does soup and sandwiches sound?"

Ana grinned at me. "Amazing."

With that I headed off in the direction of the little deli that served just that. It was a small cozy place with big windows. We sat by one waiting to be served.

"So tell me about yourself Edward." Ana said to me looking over the menu.

"What would you like to know?"

"Oh I don't know. What grade are you in?"

"I am a junior. I believe you are too. Mr. Varner called your name this morning in English. I guess that means we have a class together." She looked at me surprised although I couldn't figure out what I had said would cause that reaction. Maybe having class together?

"Oh cool. So how do you like school?" She asked it almost sarcastically.

"Not very much." We both grinned a little at that. "There are some very unsavory characters there."

She laughed at my comment and nodded her head.

She looked like she was going to say something but the waiter came up to take our order.

"What can I get for you two?" The waitress asked but she was looking at me. Her thoughts were rather vulgar, involving me and a bottle of chocolate sauce. I ignored her and looked to Ana.

"Ana?"

"I would like a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese please. And a glass of sweet tea to drink."

"That sounds good, I'll have the same." I told the waitress ready for her to leave.

"So where did you move from?"

"Montana." Her eyes widened.

"Wow that's a good way's from here. What made ya'll decide to move, especially so late in the year?"

I wondered at how much I could tell her. The exact truth of course was not an option, but maybe something comparable.

"Carlisle wanted to move away from where we were. He was tired of working in a hospital and really wanted to own his own practice. We have moved around quite a bit and we were all missing somewhere warmer, so we moved."

She didn't seem very satisfied by my answer. I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. The waitress came back with our drinks and left quickly. She had several other tables to attend to.

"I noticed you call your dad by his name."

"Oh, well Carlisle is my adoptive father." Her eyes shot up in surprise. I knew she was thinking about our resemblance. We all looked very much alike.

"You know I never know what to say to that. I mean there is the obviously nosy questions about what happened to your real parents, if you're happy with your adoptive parents, and so on. Sorry if that came out badly."

"No it's perfectly fine. My parents died a long time ago, I hardly remember them. Carlisle and Esme have been parents to me for most of my life. I consider them to be my real family. I guess I should also tell you I have two sisters and two brothers as well. We are all adopted."

Ana looked fascinated. She opened her mouth to say something when the waitress interrupted us.

"Here you go. Is there anything else I can get for you?" She once again completely ignored Ana and directed the question at me. I shook my head in a dismissive manner. When we were alone again I looked to Ana.

"What?"

"You looked like you were going to say something." I told her.

"Oh. I was just going to ask what are they like? Your brothers and sisters I mean."

I laughed. "Well Emmett is the oldest, he and I, and Alice were adopted at very young ages so we grew up as more real brothers and sisters. He is a major goof. Alice is like a pixy. She bounces around all over the place and has a serious shopping addiction. Then there is Rosalie. She is actually Rosalie Hale both her and her brother Jasper were added to the family much later on when we were a lot older. Rose is beautiful, but conceited and Jasper is very quiet. More grave, but very friendly."

"They sound wonderful. Are they in school too?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Emmett and Rose are seniors, while Alice, Jasper, and I are all juniors."

"Oh wow, so ya'll must be a very close knit family then."

"Yeah. I'm not sure how you would feel about this, but actually Emmett and Rose are together as are Alice and Jasper." I waited to see the ridicule in her eyes but there was none. The opposite actually.

"Aww. That is so sweet. I bet you feel like the odd one out sometimes though." The minute the words left her mouth she turned red. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry. That was rude. You probably have a girlfriend." She said laughing at herself. I thought it was funny she would think that.

"Actually you were right the first time. I do feel like the odd one out and I do not have a girlfriend."

Ana cheeks were still red, nibbling on the edge of her grilled cheese. She seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Well I'm sorry. That still sucks. But you're pretty gorgeous so I imagine finding a girlfriend would be easy if you wanted one."

My eyes shot up in surprise. She thought I was gorgeous. It made me feel warm inside to know that she thought so.

"Uh. Thank you." I laughed feeling a little nervous. Ana groaned.

"I feel like an idiot. I'm not hitting on you I promise." I laughed. I hadn't even thought that.

"I didn't think you were. So do you have a boyfriend?" I asked not wanting to know if the answer was yes. Suddenly I felt very nervous waiting for her answer.

She gave a very un-lady like snort. "No." I wondered at her reaction. There was so much she said or did that I did not understand. It was killing me not knowing what was going on in her head. Her expressions were easy to read, but I wanted the words. I wanted to know exactly what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" Surprisingly she had asked me the question.

I laughed. "I was actually wondering what you were thinking." She laughed too.

"Oh. That's funny. Well I guess I'm thinking that I'm starting to get really sleepy. You'd think having slept half the day I wouldn't be, but nope."

Suddenly I felt bad. I was just now noticing the dark circles under her eyes. She was fatigued I'm sure from yesterday.

"Well let me get you home so you can rest." She gave me a sweet smile.

I paid for our lunch although she protested, and driver her home. I had just walked her to her door.

"Thank you for everything today Edward. I'll by you lunch one day as payback." She told me with a sleepy smile.

"I really didn't mind. Go get some rest."

"Ok, ok. Bye Edward."

"Bye Anabelle."

**TA DA! **

**So obviously I did a little bit of changes with this story line. Edward will not shine in the sun and he can eat/ digest things/ and taste them. They are all just like normal humans… not sure if I'm gonna make them sleep or not. Any suggestions?**

**Let me know what you thought!**


	5. Changes

**I want to give an enormous thank you to jbarbosa12 for the wonderful reviews and to all the people that have read this story!**

**Please read AN at end!**

**Chapter 5: Changes**

**Anabelle's POV**

I was filled with a mixture of dread and anticipation as I headed out for school. On the one hand I was loathe to see Mike or any of his cronies, but on the other hand I was excited to see Edward.

I had been baffled at his kindness towards me. He didn't even know me, yet he had helped Angie find me and make sure I saw a doctor, and then even going as far as taking me out to lunch. It was weird, but in a good way. I had very little experience with guys since my arrival here, and most of them were not good. This was a completely new experience for me. I wondered what he thought about me.

_Probably not much at all_.

Guys as gorgeous as he never thought much about plain girls like me. Maybe I was being unfair, he had been interested in my well-being. Guys had to be at least a little bit interested in the person for that right? I shook my head at myself. _I am thinking way too much into this._

I had never before been so fascinated by a guy. They were usually jerks with only boobs, sex and video games on their minds. _Ok maybe I'm being unfair again, there are probably other guys that think about other things too._ Just not any of the ones I had met so far…except maybe Edward.

But there was something about him that I couldn't figure out. Aside from his phenomenal good looks, there was a hint of danger or at least a warning I felt. Not that I had felt threatened by him, the opposite actually. I felt very safe with him. There was just a feeling I got, like he was holding back something. Whatever it might be I knew it wasn't my business, but I was curious all the same.

Curiosity. My one true weakness (well aside from chocolate).

My insatiable desire to know more about things I became interested in, got me into trouble more times than I could count. Getting distracted by something unimportant to others was a part of my daily ritual. Why things enticed me so much I had no clue, only that they just did.

Edward was now one of those things.

I couldn't help but re-analyze everything about him, marveling at every detail. His sharp eyes, the quirk to his mouth when bemused, his drawn brow in thought, and the way he looked at people, as if he knew something they didn't know.

I laughed at myself. I was getting obsessed and I barely knew the guy.

As the school came into sight I felt a tremor go through me. I shook off the nerves heading to class as if everything were fine. My apprehension increased as I saw Mike standing outside the hallway, the exact way I needed to go to get to class. There was no way around him either.

_Do what you always to Ana. Just pretend he doesn't exist. Just look down and keep walking._

"Well look whose back. You're just a faker aren't you?" Mike taunted me. I ignored him and continued to walk past. He reached out and grabbed my arm stopping me.

_Crap._

"I was talking to you Ana." His grip tightened and eyes turned vicious. It took all of my self-control to seem bored.

"Oh hello Mike. I didn't hear you. Lost in thought I suppose." I lied giving him a nonchalant look. He loosened his hold but kept his hand on my arm.

"You always have your head in the clouds, someone needs to bring you back down. So you weren't in school yesterday. It caused quite the stir. Everyone thought you had finally offed yourself." He was baiting me, trying to give himself a reason to hurt me. I gave a false laugh instead.

"I was just a little under the weather. Being out in the rain does that." I couldn't resist adding the last part. Mike sneered at me.

"I was just trying to help you out ya know. Help you get some exercise. Maybe if you weren't so fat you could have convinced Tyler to take you home." The words should have angered me, but I had heard some variation more times than I could remember to care anymore. So I did what I do best instead. I laughed, but didn't respond.

"You know Ana, we could stop all of this. I would stop everything." Mike told me his eyes turning a mixture of smoldering and serious and his grip tightening again. It was a frightening mixture.

"At what cost?" I managed to sound very sure of myself, how that occurred I have no idea.

"You know what I want Ana. Just one little thing and I would leave you alone. It wouldn't even take very long." I felt sick at the thought of what he wanted. No doubt it wouldn't take long.

"I thought you weren't into fat chicks." I threw an old taunt back in his face. His eyes got darker and roved my body in a way that made my skin crawl. I felt like pushing him away and screaming for help. Luckily I heard someone coming, but Mike didn't.

"I'd make an exception for you. All it would take is for you to come with me to that vacant closet over there let me have you and I would never bother you again. I would even make sure you don't get in trouble for being late."

I really didn't want it to come to this. Mike took rejection worse than anything, but if I didn't speak up I was going to wind up in a very bad place.

"No. Now please let me go." I told him, my voice firm and even.

He face contorted with rage, a face I had seen on more than one occasion. His grip tightening painfully and I wasn't sure what his intention was. Thankfully I never found out.

"Anabelle come in here for a minute I need to talk to you about your essay." Mr. Varner called to me. Mike had no choice but to let me go. He released my arm with a painful twist and thrust.

"This isn't over." He muttered darkly before walking away.

I slowly exhaled a sigh of relief, turning to find Mr. Varner looking at me with worry.

"Are you alright Anabelle?" He asked as I walked towards the class.

"Yeah. I'm better now. Thank you." Mr. Varner nodded his head motioning for me to come inside. He was well aware of how Mike treated me, but his hands were tied to do anything about it. So instead he looked out for me. He really was a sweet man, and my absolute favorite teacher. He kind of reminded me of a young grandfather.

"Anything for my favorite student." He winked trying to lighten the mood. "So how are you really though. I heard about what happened."

I blushed slightly. "I really am ok. I even went to the doctor." He gave me a skeptical look making me laugh again. I pulled out the doctor's slip as proof.

"I figured Angie wouldn't believe me either so I got a note." Mr. Varner smiled at his sentiment.

"Alright. As long as you are ok." I nodded my head indicating that I was. "Well feel free to relax today. I'm letting everyone catch up on their group projects and essays today, and since you already turned it in there is nothing for you to do."

"Oh, well that is nice of you to give everyone extra time." Mr. Varner smiled sweetly at me.

"Well let me know if you want a pass to go to the library."

"Thanks, Mr. Varner. I'm gonna wait till Angie gets here first if that's alright."

"Of course. Just let me know." And with that I took my seat at the back of the classroom.

Just as Mr. Varner was leaving the room to monitor the hallway, I saw Edward walk in. He had a troubled look on his face. I wondered what put it there. I was a little disappointed when he didn't come sit by me. Not that I had any right to think he would, I guess I had just hoped.

"Good morning Edward." I called to him. He glanced in my direction, nodded his head, and then returned facing the front of the room, effectively ignoring me. My heart hurt a little at the action. I thought… that's right_, I thought_. I had no right to think anything.

I tried to convince myself that I was alright. That his ignoring me didn't hurt, but it did… a lot. I guess he had found out that I was the school pariah.

This day was turning to Hell quite quickly, I felt the urge to cry. I was even more surprised by that than anything. I _never _cried. It was a pointless action that left me with a headache and a sore nose. I bit back the sting of an emotional onslaught laying my head on the table trying to steady my breathing. Even after I got the urge under control I didn't lift my head. I head students start to fill the room as it came closer to 8:00 am. It wasn't long before Angie got there.

"Ana?" Angie's soft voice called to me as she sat down. I slowly lifted my head to look at her. It took all my willpower to make my expression emotionless.

"Hey." My voice sounded tight.

"Are you ok hun?" She asked me worriedly. I gave a fake half smile and nodded my head.

"Yeah, it's just been a rough morning."

"Mike?" She asked. I must have looked surprised because she gave me a knowing look.

"How did you know?"

"You only ever act like this when something really bad happens. What did he do?"

"Nothing…yet." In my peripheral vision I saw Edward look in my direction. I wondered why. Angie and I were speaking very quietly to one another and the rest of the class was quite rowdy as Mr. Varner had yet to return. There was no way he could have heard us over all the noise.

"Ut-oh. What did he threaten to do?" Angie's eyes grew even more worried.

"Nothing." Her look turned confused.

"I don't understand. If nothing happened, why are you upset?"

"This really isn't the time or place to explain, suffice to say Mr. Varner interrupted before things got out of hand."

Angie sighed knowing I probably wouldn't explain, like usual when something bad happened. I would evade and she would give up. I was grateful she didn't press me. Sometimes it was just too much for me to share what happened. There were many things she did not know that happened between Mike and me. I shivered pushing away all thoughts, relieved when Mr. Varner returned.

"I'm giving everyone a chance today to finish up their group projects and individual essays. Those of you who have already turned everything in are welcome to chat quietly or go to the library. Alright get started, I want everything turned in before you leave."

With that tables were shifted and the noise level grew as groups discussed a mixture of what they were working on and gossip. Angie had done a project with another group so she had to leave me to finish it.

"Edward, since you weren't here for the projects you can just relax. I'm afraid I'll need you to move to the back today though, so the front groups can all sit together." Mr. Varner told him. Edward nodded and got up to make his way to the back of the classroom.

There was only one seat available and it was in front of me. Unfortunately for him, Mr. Varner had all the window seats turned so that they faced the center of the room instead of the front. He felt it kept students from getting distracted. My desk was the only exception; I sat by the window facing forward. Meaning when he sat down at the desk in front of me we would be perpendicular to each other and very much in each other's line of view.

Maybe I would go to the library, and skip the awkward I-don't-want-to-sit-by-you look he was sure to give me. But if I remembered correctly, Mike and James had a computer class today, which was inside the library. It had large glass windows too, meaning they would see me if I went in. It would be safer to stay in class today. I sighed dejectedly looking out the window.

Edward had just sat down; I could feel him looking at me. I refused to look up. Instead I pulled my I-pod out of my bag. I was startled when Edward spoke.

"What happened to your arm?"

_My arm?_ I looked down to see a dark band of bruises across my forearm just above my wrist. I touched the bruises gently, wincing at the pain._ Mike._

I glanced up to see Edward looking at me with an angry expectant expression. "It's nothing." I pushed down my sleeves to cover the marks.

"Doesn't look like nothing." There was a hint of warning to his voice. I shrugged.

"Did Mike do that?" He pressed.

"What does it matter to you?"

He looked dumbfounded. As if I had asked him why it would matter if baby kittens were being thrown from moving vehicles into trees. _Well that was rather graphic_.

"Well you acted as if I was a pariah not twenty minutes ago, I just don't understand why you would suddenly care about my well-being now."

He looked at a loss of what to say to that. I was kind of disappointed. I wanted an explanation, clearly I wasn't going to get one.

"Why would you let him do that to you?" His voice came out soft and hard at the same time. It caught me off guard. He had a knack of doing that to me.

"Because the alternative is worse." Was my pained hurt reply. "And if you think I can control what someone twice my strength does to me then you are sadly mistaken." I added because it was true. Even if I had given into Mike, there was no telling what else he could have done to me against my will. I would have been powerless to stop him.

Edward didn't seem inclined to respond to me after that. For which I was grateful. I felt so drained and tired. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep away the rest of my life. But that would be giving in. That would be letting anyone who had ever hurt me win. I would not give up or lie down, no matter what.

When the bell finally rang for my next class I was calm, even happy. This time in my life would be nothing but a memory in the future. I just had to push through and take the best out of it.

As Edward got up to leave I felt the need to apologize.

"Hey Edward?" I called. He turned to me surprised and puzzled. "I just wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have taken my having a bad morning out on you. And that I'm sorry you've decided we can't be friends, not that I blame you, the leper that I am. I wish you and your family happiness. Have a good day Edward." And with that I left the room heading to my next class, feeling a keen sense of loss.

When lunch finally rolled around I took my place at a small table near the windows. The outcast table. And I was its only occupant. Sometimes Angie would use her free period to come sit with me, but today she had some homework to catch up on. I was rather sad we didn't have the same lunch time. It would have made my day easier.

As I looked out across the cafeteria I saw Edward's family for the first time. It was a rather breathtaking sight. They were all as beautiful as Edward. Okay, maybe I was a little biased towards Edward, but really they were extraordinary.

The tall girl I knew had to be Rose. She was gorgeous. Her golden blond hair and eyes just sort of beckoned you to her. But she had an air of fierceness or maybe just tenaciousness to her that warned you away at the same time.

I recognized Alice immediately too. She was like a pixy. So petite and fragile looking. But so graceful as well. You would almost think she was gliding on air. Sitting beside her I knew to be Jasper. He had a pained look on his elegant face. His eyes were somewhat redder than the others too.

I almost laughed when I looked at the large man with dark brown hair and glowing eyes. _Emmett_. He looked like an overgrown child. He was currently battling with Rose, dangling a droopy piece of pizza in front of her face. She had her nose turned up in disgust and was trying to push him away. Only she pushed so hard that it made Emmett fall backwards the pizza landing in his lap. I laughed at the interaction, drawing curious stares from the people near me as well as the occupant of the table I had been observing.

I blushed embarrassed looking back down to my own lunch. I had a golden delicious apple, a peanut butter sandwich, and a bottle of water. I never ate much. I had just pulled my sandwich out of the plastic bag when all of The Guys made their way over to my table.

James picked up my apple and took a large bite out of it. He grinned threateningly at me. Too bad I hadn't thought to poison it first. I sat still waiting to see what they wanted.

"Well now Ana this lunch simply won't do. You need something more suited to your appetite don't you think?" Mike asked me menacingly. I said nothing. Mike took a large bag from Ben and set in front of me. He reached in and pulled out whole chocolate cake. After that came a large cupcake with blue frosting and piece of pumpkin pie. My stomach starting churning, wondering where this was going. I had expected them to give me a fly sandwich with a bottle of piss to eat. Bringing out the sweets instead threw me.

"This is a much more suitable lunch for a whale like you Ana." _Oh. I get it now_. "Now you need to start eating or you won't be able to finish. And you have to finish it, every bite." Everyone in the cafeteria was looking over here now. I felt my face turn a little red thinking that Edward was probably seeing this.

James pushed the giant cake in front of me. "Sorry Ana, we would give you a fork, but pigs don't know how to use them." He told me. Most of the people nearby snickered. I kept my hands folded firmly in my lap wondering what I should do. I could just laugh at them and say 'thanks I love chocolate cake' and start eating. That would surely piss them off. The point was to embarrass me, not for me to go along with it.

But the other side of me was tired of just going along with it. Maybe it was because of what Mike had said this morning and that I had told him no. It felt good.

"Eat the cake Ana." Mike told me a warning in his voice. I stared back, unafraid for the first time in a long while.

"No."

Everyone paused. No one said no to Mike. His eyes flared.

"I said eat the cake." He growled at me.

"And I said no." I returned. He looked baffled. For the third time today I had refused him and he didn't know how to react to it. It made me smile. Suddenly he lunged forward trying to grab me, but I scooted my chair back just in time, making him lose his balance falling face first into the cake.

Everyone around us gasped. Mike came up sputtering with chocolate cake all over his face. I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed so hard I had to hold my sides they were hurting. Everyone in the cafeteria started laughing too. Mike looked shocked and embarrassed.

"You got a little something on your chin," I giggled out. He growled and ran out of the cafeteria, his cronies following him.

Soon everyone's giggles had mostly died down and were now looking at me with a sense of admiration on their faces. I smiled and pointed down, "Anybody want some cake?"

The laughter started up again and the people went back to their own circles talking about what just happened. I wondered if I now had a new elevated social status.

I was taken aback when a particular person made their way to my table and sat down.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi Tyler." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"I wanted to apologize to you, about the other day. I shouldn't have left you. And I'm not saying that because of what just happened."

I probably should have felt some resentment, but I didn't. It wasn't like me to hold a grudge or punish people for their mistakes, even if they knew better. So I gave him a smile and offered him the cupcake. He laughed at me.

"You know he's going to try to say you threw it at him right?"

"I figured something of the sort, but there are video cameras in here, and this table just so happens to be in full view of one. Plus I think some people would back me up."

"Yeah, I know I would." I was surprised to hear it.

"I guess I'm not the only one who is no longer afraid of Mike." Tyler looked at me incredulously.

"But you were never afraid of him. Every time we did something to you, you would laugh or just brush it off like it was no big deal. It annoyed the hell out of Mike that he couldn't get to you. I remember thinking how brave you were to take everything we did so well. I can't tell you how ashamed I am of my part in torturing you."

"You made some bad decisions Tyler, but you also made some good ones. Even if you couldn't bring yourself to break away from the group, you at least tried to help me when you could. Seriously, how many times did you bring me clothes when they took mine?" Tyler blushed. "Hey I thought we were past all the blushing, you've seen me naked at least ten times. If anyone should be embarrassed it's me." I pointed out laughing. Tyler blushed even more deeply.

"Well if it's any consolation I think you have a beautiful body." I felt my nose scrunching up in distaste.

"You don't have to say things like that just to make me feel better." I told him.

His eyes widened. And he shook his head at me. "I'm being serious Ana. You are probably the most beautiful girl in this school." I felt my eyes go wide.

"That's not funny Tyler. I don't appreciate being mocked."

"I'm not mocking you. I've honestly thought that for a long time. I'm just sorry it took me so long to say it." Looking into Tyler's eyes I could see that he meant it. I was astounded. _Me? Pretty_? For so long they had all been calling me ugly and fat that I had just accepted it. I had even stopped looking in mirrors.

"You really mean it don't you." Tyler nodded his head blushing. I wasn't sure if I was happy about that or not. I was still in shock. "Wow. Okay. Well… thanks I guess."

"I didn't mean to make this awkward, it's just been on my mind a lot lately. And I wanted to ask you something." I looked at him curiously having no idea what he might say next. "Would you like to go out with me?"

I blinked. _What_?

"What?"

Tyler blushed again for about the hundredth time. "I asked if you would like to go out, on a date, with me. I understand if you don't want to, considering up until today I haven't been the nicest person to you."

"You're not just saying this because you left me out in the rain are you? Because I assure you I've quite forgiven you for it. You don't have to make anything up to me I promise."

"Jeeze you don't make it easy for a guy do you?" he laughed a little humorously. I was finally starting to realize he was serious. "I'm not asking you out because I was an a-hole to you. I'm asking you out because I've had a crush on you since you first moved here six years ago." I felt my mouth drop open.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Really?" He blushed nodding his head at me. I couldn't help but wonder what Edward would think. He probably didn't care, he had mostly ignored me today. It's not like he liked _me_. Maybe I should give Tyler a chance. Give myself a chance too. "Okay." He looked up.

"Okay?" He asked. I smiled.

"As in ok I'll go out on a date with you."

"Really?" I laughed at his surprised tone.

"Yeah." His face lit up.

"It tonight good?"

"Sure." I said. Why not. Today was a day of change, might as well go big.

"How does around six sound?"

"Sounds good to me. I only have one request."

"Of course, anything you want." He told me.

"I would like to drive." He blushed furiously, but nodded.

"I understand. I know you are giving me a chance, but I hope you can come to trust me in time."

"I'm sure I will." I said patting his hand. He gave me a timid smile back. "I think we need to be off to class now though. I will see you around six."

"See you at six Ana."

And with that I hurried off to Biology with a grin on my face.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter, I probably re-wrote it five times trying to figure out the best course of action for my characters.**

**For those of you that are Edward/Ana(Bella) fans I'm sorry if this made you grr! But i still have some things up my sleeve, you never know...**

**Anywho..I need some help from you guys, the fans, with my next chapter. I want to know if ya'll would rather get Edwards POV from earlier that morning and then go into a conversation between Ana and him in Biology (then the following chapter #7 would have the date scene) or go straight to the conversation in Biology then follow up with Ana's date with Tyler in the same chapter.**

**Or maybe you don't like either option, let me know what you would like to read about!**

**And of course be a good reader and REVIEW! Say yes to reviews! lol seriously though reviews are welcome :D**


	6. Another Perspective

**Chapter 6: Another Perspective **

**Edward's POV**

**_After dropping Ana off at her house (end of chapter 4)_**

_Anabelle._ I mulled the name over feeling a mixture of excitement and trepidation as I drove home. I liked her, a lot. This was a new feeling for me. I had never felt so attached to a person before, not like this. And I barely knew her. Why did she hold such an allure for me? I would have thought maybe because I couldn't read her mind, but even before I realized that I had been drawn to her.

But she was a human, it couldn't work…could it? And if it could would I want it to?

_Yes. Yes I would_.

I wanted to know her, everything about her. And I wanted her to know me. What I am. But that would be impossible. She would most likely fear me; that would be natural.

I laughed humorlessly at myself. Of course, of all the creatures in this world, I would become fascinated with a human. Someone who is bound to not be able to return the sentiment. Life was cruel like that though.

I drove around for a while drowning in my thoughts until I realized it was almost seven o'clock. Esme would probably be worried. So I headed home.

Nearing the house I heard a variety of thoughts all oriented around me. Alice had seen me and the human. They were worried about me.

I walked through the front door to find everyone looking at me expectantly. I didn't know what to tell them though.

"Edward! We were getting worried about you. Are you alright?" Esme asked, her perfectly arched brows drawing in giving a sad element to her golden eyes.

"Yes. I got distracted driving around, I didn't realize how late it was."

"You scared us earlier you dolt!" Alice threw at me coming over to embrace me in a hug. "One minute I saw you ripping out the boy's throats then the next talking with a girl. I have to say these visions were not as informative as I'm sure you'd hope they'd be."

"You were about to go totally kujo on them. I was like dannnng Eddie!" Was Emmett's ever helpful commentary… not. Rose knocked him on the shoulder. He gave a playful pout.

"What exactly happened? Why did you go all apelike over some girl?" Rose put in. She was a little miffed at me for being attracted to a human. It was rather funny actually.

"You know, it would be easier for him to ease your worries if you would give him a chance to speak." Carlisle put in. He knew more than the rest, but was still curious as well.

"I don't think I can explain. I do apologize for causing any distress. Suffice to say that, I met someone who intrigued me." Esme's mind exploded with happiness. While Carlisle was more cautious. All the others were flabbergasted.

"You're going to fall in love with her." Alice put in. I saw it clearly in her head. Ana and I smiling laughing together. We were in my favorites spot in the meadow playing in the tall grass.

"Fall in love with a human?!" Emmett started rolling around he was laughing so hard.

"I barely even know her. I think falling in love is a bit far-fetched." As I said the words I felt my anxiety rising. I had just seen myself fall in love, and damn it, but I was starting to feel it now. I wanted to feel it.

"Very rarely has Alice ever been wrong." Jasper spoke up for the first time. He was right, and so was Alice. But how was I to feel about this? I was intrigued by the girl to be certain, but to even think of falling in love with her would be… heartbreak. She deserved someone who could give her a life full of happiness, someone who could give her children and hold her tightly without risk of killing her.

I felt my heart drop knowing it was too late. Alice was right, my heart had already somehow become entangled with a tiny frail human without so much as my permission.

I sat down on the couch with a pained sigh.

"No. Alice isn't wrong."

"Do you realize what you are saying? You can't fall in love with a human. She could find out about us. Then we would have to move again." Rosalie whined.

"Rose be a little less of a b-word why don't you. We don't choose how we feel. You of all people should understand that." Alice told her. Rose clamped her mouth shut but I could still hear her thoughts.

"Rose is kind of right though. Getting close to the human could be bad. He could kill her, on accident of course, but she would be dead all the same. It would be risking exposure to become attached." I hated what Jasper was saying, but he too was right.

How was it that I could go from feeling on top of the world to the lowest in such a short span of time? I felt all their very legitimate concerns of my involvement with Ana buzz around me. It was overwhelming. Now they were all arguing over me and what should be done. I made a choice.

Alice was the first to see the change. She turned a sad eye on me. Everyone stopped talking to look at us.

I was done talking though. Without a word I headed upstairs to my room. I could hear Alice explaining below.

"He's going to leave her alone. He's giving up the beautiful love they would share so that we can be happy."

I felt all of their anger at me stop and turn to sadness. They had all found a mate in life and the one chance I might have been able to be happy was snatched away before it could even be realized.

I blocked them out immersing myself in music to keep out the pain.

…

**_At school the next day_**

I drove to school alone again. I couldn't tolerate to be with them and their pity. It was easier for me if I didn't have to listen to every tiny detail of everything I would be missing out on by giving Ana up. I had already seen too much through Alice.

So I would solider on, and hope one day I wouldn't feel so alone.

As I walked towards class I heard the remnants of Mr. Varner's thoughts. He was worried about Ana. There had been some sort of exchange, something bad. I was trying to figure out what. As I walked through the door I saw Ana's face perk up at seeing me. I felt my heart twist for what I was about to do. I sat towards the middle of the room turning my back to her. I saw her smile falter.

"Good morning Edward." Her somewhat cheery call made my stomach drop with guilt. I nodded curtly in her direction. With my excellent peripheral vision I saw just how much my actions hurt her. She looked suddenly lost and like she wanted to cry. I nearly gave in right then and went to talk to her.

She put her head down in what appeared to be defeat. For once in my life I actually felt like the monster I was. I heard her breathing hitch and then even. I forced myself to ignore her and not look back. Soon students started filing in, Angela included. Unable to help myself I tracked her conversation with Ana.

"Ana?" Angie asked her. She sounded worried.

"Hey." The voice sounded tight as if she was holding back. I grimaced.

"Are you ok hun?"

"Yeah, it's just been a rough morning."

"Mike?" She asked. I felt the intensity of my ability to listen at far distances strengthen. What had happened this morning?

"How did you know?"

"You only ever act like this when something really bad happens. What did he do?"

Really bad? What did that mean? I filed through Angela's thoughts trying to figure it out but she was more worried about the present.

"Nothing…yet." Unable to help myself I stole a glance in their direction. What would Mike do? This was driving me crazy. I wish I could read her mind!

"Ut-oh. What did he threaten to do?"

"Nothing." Ana's words puzzled both me and Angela.

"I don't understand. If nothing happened, why are you upset?"

"This really isn't the time or place to explain, suffice to say Mr. Varner interrupted before things got out of hand."

I wondered what that meant. What had Mr. Varner interrupted? _What happened?_

Suddenly it seemed Mr. Varner was back. He was talking about giving more time for an essay or something. My mind wasn't really on what he was saying until I heard my name in his head. He was making me move. To the back. Right beside Ana. I wasn't sure if I wanted to jump up happily or groan.

As I made my way to the back I saw Ana was doing her best to ignore me. It hurt, but I had hurt her. What could I expect? Now that she was in my line of vision I didn't keep my eyes off of her. I roved her face, she looked very unhappy. Somehow I knew I was the cause of it.

When she reached over to go through her bag I noticed her arm. It was covered in bruises. I felt the heat of anger rush through me.

"What happened to your arm?" I couldn't help but ask. I watched surprise flit across her face as she looked down touching her arm. She winced at the contact. I felt my fist ball in fury.

"It's nothing." She told me trying to cover the marks.

"Doesn't look like nothing." I felt more and more irrationally angry. She just shrugged at me. "Did Mike do that?" I pressed.

"What does it matter to you?"

I felt dumbfounded. _Why did it matter?_ She asked why it mattered that someone would hurt her?

"Well you acted as if I was a pariah not twenty minutes ago, I just don't understand why you would suddenly care about my well-being now."

Again I felt the guilt twist through me. I had acted like that, but that's not what I intended by my behavior. I was trying to leave her alone for her own good. Yet it came off as if I had found out she was ostracized and decided not to be friends with her anymore. I wanted to tell her otherwise, but I couldn't tell her the truth. And suddenly I was angry that she had allowed him to touch her. He had no right.

"Why would you let him do that to you?" My voice came out harder than I intended it to be.

"Because the alternative is worse." She sounded pained and hurt. What was worse I wondered. What else could he do? Or already had done?

"And if you think I can control what someone twice my strength does to me then you are sadly mistaken."

She was right of course, but it still seemed wrong. I tried for the rest of the class to think of something to say to her, but I couldn't. It was probably better that way. I shouldn't get so attached. But I was. This was going to be a long day. I could already tell.

I was relieved when the bell for the class change finally rang. I waited for a moment, thinking I should say something. Nothing helpful came to mind so I got up to leave. Surprisingly Ana called my name.

"Hey Edward? I just wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have taken my having a bad morning out on you. And that I'm sorry you've decided we can't be friends, not that I blame you, the leper that I am. I wish you and your family happiness. Have a good day Edward." And with that she left me. She apologized to me, when I was being the jerk. And she thought I didn't like her because of what everyone else thought. How could it get any worse?

As the day went on my mood grew more and more sour. All I wanted to do was run find Ana and tell her that I was sorry. That I wanted to be friends. But I couldn't. By the time lunch rolled around, I was a ball of hot nerves. Everyone seemed to notice but didn't comment.

I saw Ana sitting quietly at a table out of the way. She looked so sad and alone over there. I wanted to go to her. Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking of going over there. Those boys were up to something. Suddenly I realized what they were going to do. I was horrified. Before I could do anything Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were holding me down. I could have gotten away with just one of them holding me, but not all three.

"It's not our place to interfere Edward. Let it go." Jasper told me trying to calm me.

I watched as they taunted her, calling her names and telling her to eat a meal that was clearly meant to insult her. I wanted to shred them to pieces. All of them. Then suddenly Ana was telling them no. I was so proud of her for standing up for herself. She was all alone over there with everyone against her, but she stood up to them.

When Mike lunged towards her I imagined his death a million different ways. It was only when he landed in his own cake that a little sense of reason came back to me. Then all of the cafeteria was laughing at him. I was gratified by it. He was getting a taste of his own medicine. Seeing him rush out I was finally able to relax. Alice nodded that it was ok for them to release me.

"Sorry bro. Didn't want there to be a cafeteria full of witness we'd have to kill." Emmett told me. I snorted at his remark.

I kept my eye on Ana, hoping no one else would bother her. I stiffened as I watched Tyler make his way over to her. His mind was full of apology though so I relaxed. I listened to their exchange feeling myself resent Tyler for both having a hand in hurting her and because Ana was so willing to forgive him. I needed to let it go. Let her go.

So I tried to ignore them. I succeed for a whole few minutes when I heard Ana say 'What?' her voice had sounded so full of confusion I was drawn back in. What had happened?

Tyler asked her out. I wondered at his audacity. Did he really think she would go out with him after everything he had done? I almost snorted again. I listened waiting for her to tell him no. To put the shmuck in his place.

"Okay."

_Wait…WHAT!?_

Did she just… yes. She did…

I was in shock. She was actually going to go out with him. Tonight.

I wanted to punch him in the face. Why would she say yes… to _him_? I would like to think anyone else would have been fine, but _why him_? She deserved so much better.

I had to know. I had to understand this. My irrational raging jealousy demanded it. I felt myself rise from my seat wondering when I would be able to talk to Ana about this.

As fate would have it, I found Ana sitting at a bench in the back of my next class. We had Biology together. This would be perfect. Or Hell. I wasn't too certain just yet.

I approached the teacher, Mrs. Harper. She was a sweet middle aged woman with carrot orange hair, pale skin, and a face full of freckles. Her blue eyes smiled kindly at me.

"Oh Hello dear. You must be Edward."

I smiled sweetly back at her inclining my head. "Yes ma'am."

"You can take a seat at the back of the room. I'm afraid we only have one open seat though, with Ana. She is very sweet and smart, you two should get along nicely."

I nodded again and headed to the back. Ana was currently looking out the window a ghost of a smile on her face. I wondered if she even noticed me. Probably not.

When I pulled the chair beside her back she started, proving my assumption. She looked on over at me with surprised eyes. And then she smiled. Oh what a smile. Seeing her like this made my insides churn with adoration and heat.

"Hello Ana." I told her when I found my voice.

"Hello Edward. I didn't realize we had Biology together." She said it in a sort of ironic voice.

"Me either. Does it bother you?" I couldn't help but ask the question. It slipped from my lips before I even knew I thought it.

"No." she laughed a little. "I don't have a problem with it." The way she said it made out like I was the one who did. Which was understandable given my behavior earlier this morning.

"Good. I don't either." I surprised her.

I wanted to say more, but Mrs. Harper was getting class in order.

"Alright everyone. We are going to do a project today on intra- and interspecific competition. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Mrs. Harper looked out on the crowd expectantly. No one raised their hand. She expected that both Ana and I would know the answer, but she was hesitant to call on either of us. I was about to raise my hand to break the silence when Ana interrupted me.

"Intraspecific competition is between organisms of the same species, such as two cats competing over a single bowl of cat food. Interspecific competition is between organisms of different species, like a squirrel and a bird fighting for space in the same tree."

I was impressed at the level of her knowledge. Not many people in their first college biology class would have known that.

"Very good! Exactly right. So today we are going to start a two week project where we test this idea. You and your partner will make up an experiment that you think best helps to show these different competition types. You will you some sort of seeds, I have several types available, and plant them according to your preference. Now let's get started!" She was very excited as she started passing out plastic pots and telling everyone to start planning. I looked over at Ana who was grinning.

"This should be very easy." She told me. "I'm thinking we can put ten corn seeds in a single pot, ten radish seeds in another pot, and then five of each seed in the same pot. Then to determine the effect we can measure shoot height to see how they fare both alone and together. How does that sound?"

"That is a very well thought out plan." And it really was. Simple too. So we started counting out seeds and getting our pots ready. We were the only group who seemed to know what they were doing.

"Are you feeling well today?" I asked Ana. I guess trying to make small talk as we worked. She laughed.

"Yes actually. I'm fantastic." She grinned so widely it made my stomach flip. Then I wondered why she was so happy. Was it because of Tyler?

"Did something good happen?" Ana gave me a like-you-don't-know look.

"Well seeing Mike face plant into a cake just kinda made my day." She giggled. "I guess I just feel like everything is different. I'm not scared anymore." She smiled softly as she gently packed the dirt around the seeds.

"You were scared before?" I asked cautiously. Ana turned contemplative.

"Well… yes. I mean I don't know if you are friends with Mike or not, but he has a cruel streak most people don't see. Maybe because he's been harassing me for so long it was easy for me to notice, but I was always afraid of what he could do. I mean the embarrassing stuff sucked, but it didn't scare me. But whenever he cornered me, without an audience, he was… different. More threatening. I don't know. But today I just felt a change and I decided not to care anymore. It's such a novel feeling." She laughed on saying the last part.

I thought over her words, taking each one carefully into consideration. Mike did have a cruel side. I didn't even need to see into his mind to know it. And for some strange reason his anger was all focused on Ana.

"Why does he have such a strong dislike of you?" I asked. She frowned.

"I'm not sure I could explain this well. I think I know why, but its speculation and well to be honest it makes me feel a little conceited to say it." She blushed looking at me. I wondered what she meant by it. "I think Mike likes me."

The words look me by surprise. The guy definitely didn't act as if he liked her. He acted as if he wanted to kill her.

She laughed looking at my expression. "I know it doesn't seem to make much sense, but you have to understand how Mike is. He hates rejection more than anything else. He can't stand the idea that anyone could possibly not want him or do whatever he asks."

"I'm still not really following." I admitted.

"Well when I first came here six years ago I didn't know anyone and I mostly kept to myself. Mike tried to talk to me, but I didn't want anything to do with him. I think it took a hit to his ego. So one day he asked me to go on a date with him in front of everyone. I think he thought I wouldn't say no if we were in front of a crowd. But I did and everyone laughed at him. The very next day is when the pranks started."

It all started to make sense. The low life couldn't take no for an answer.

"What a loser." Ana laughed at me.

"Well anyways I'm done. I've decided I don't care what happens anymore I'm not going to let him get to me." She said it so happily I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her I would kill Mike before I let him do anything to her ever again.

"Well I guess today he got his payback." Ana nodded laughing again. "Are you going to celebrate the momentous occasion?" I asked it as a segway to learning more about her date with Tyler which I was now convinced I needed to break up.

"Actually I am. This is a little embarrassing to admit, but I am going on my very first date tonight." She beamed at me. Her first date? I must have looked stunned, because Ana turned a little red.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I managed to ask without too much venom.

"Tyler. He apologized to me and asked me out." Ana looked amazed by the thought.

"He's the one that left you." I said. Ana blushed a little. "You trust him?"

"I do." She looked at me solemnly. "I've always thought Tyler was a good guy just following along, because he, like everyone else, was afraid of getting on Mike's bad side. And I think it took courage to finally brake away from that and to tell me he's liked me for a long time."

"This is going to make me sound like a jerk, but don't you think you deserve someone better? Someone who doesn't need to follow along like a little lap dog and can stand up for someone they care about because it's the right thing to do?"

"Maybe you're right, but _no one_ has ever stood up for me before. It seems like I'm doing this more for him, but really it's for me. I've never been on a date before. I've never even had a guy tell me he liked me before. And I want to experience it. I want to know what it's like to have someone hold my hand, tell me I'm pretty, maybe even kiss me, I don't know, anything really. I just want to experience so much. I feel like I've been living under a rock." She laughed out the last bit the excitement in her voice coming to a head.

I could understand better now why she said yes. She did deserve all those things, I just hated that Tyler might be the one to give them to her. I wanted to. I wanted to hold her hand, tell her how gorgeous I think she is, and kiss her generous lips until we both needed air. I wanted it so much.

"But with _Tyler_?" I asked sounding a bit whiny to my own ears.

"It's not like I have any other options." She told me bringing me back to reality. No one in the entire school except Angie was nice to her. She didn't have a line of suitors. How that was even possible, considering how freaking beautiful she is, was beyond me.

I wanted to tell her I was an option. That I would show her what it is really like to be treated right. Never in my life had I felt so constrained by my inhumanity.

"Anyways Tyler is a good guy. And I think I could have some fun." Ana said bringing me out of my thoughts. I smiled sadly at her nodding.

"You deserve to."

Class was coming to a close and I hated to have to leave. But that was life for me, anything good that came along was snatched away leaving me hopeless again. I held on to my sanity by a mere thread telling Ana goodbye as she made her way to the last class of the day. I sighed… this was going to be a long night.

**Yay long chapter!**

**I hope this cleared up some of what was going through Edward's head as everything was going on. **

**The next chapter will be Ana and Tyler's date... so tell me, do you want it to go really well? or really crappy?**

**Review to let me know your answer!**


	7. Date

**Chapter 7: Date**

**Anabelle's POV**

I was nervous, very nervous. I had never been on a date before. I glanced at the clock expectantly. 5:58 pm. Tyler would be here at any moment.

Looking down at myself I groaned. I was wearing soft blue jeans and a purple sweater that clung, in my opinion, a little too tightly to my breasts making them look extra huge. I pulled at the fabric trying to stretch it, but as soon as I let it go it popped back in place clinging to me snugly. Hopeless. That's what I was. _I shouldn't be nervous. It's just Tyler_.

But it was my first date.

I groaned again thinking about my conversation with Edward. I can't believe I told him all those things. _What was I thinking_?

I knew what I was thinking. I was thinking that Edward was really easy to talk to, that I could tell him anything. Plus I was on a major high from having just witnessed Mike face plant into a cake. But that wasn't a really good excuse. I just felt so comfortable with him, even after earlier this morning when he was rude to me.

The strange thing was, that when Edward was talking to me I got the distinct feeling he was jealous. Which honestly didn't even make any sense at all. He didn't like me. He was just trying to warn me to be careful, rightly so considering Tyler's past. But… he kept giving me such a deep look, and then when I told him I didn't have any other options he looked like he was going to say he was. As crazy as it sounds I think he wanted to say it but couldn't.

I wondered if there was a reason behind it. Could he like me and just be trying to stay away for some other reason? Did he think I didn't like him, and is scared of rejection?

No. I shook my head at myself. I was getting too fanciful due to the craziness of my day. He was just a good guy. That's it. I firmly told myself even as my heart protested that I wished it was much, much more.

_Ding._

The doorbell rang. Oh Tyler. I glanced down one last time shook my head at myself and rushed down the stairs.

Upon opening the door, I found Tyler standing there with a handful of beautiful red roses. He blushed handing them to me. I was extremely flattered.

"Uh, I got them for you as sort of an apology for everything I've ever done in the past, as well as because they remind me of you. You look beautiful by the way." He was so red now I almost thought the flowers would match his cheeks.

"Thank you. They are lovely. Would you like to come in for a minute while I put these in a vase?" He nodded and stepped inside with me. We walked back to the kitchen together rather quietly. I was busy contemplating how sweet it was to be given flowers.

I pulled a nice crystal vase from the top shelf of our nice dishes cabinet and filled it with water. When I was done placing them on the table, it was quite an appealing sight.

"Are you ready to go?" Tyler asked as I turned to him. He was a little closer than I expected so I gasped when I collided into him. A deep rumble of laughter escaped from his chest. I laughed too.

"Sorry. I am ready." I straightened myself giving him a small smile. Then we headed out to my truck together. Once inside I looked at him expectantly.

"Where am I taking us?" he gave me a grin.

"You'll see. For now drive south down 17." I obliged my curiosity increasing.

"You can put the radio on whatever. I have a CD album, but I don't know what you like." I told him turning out of my driveway. I glanced sideways to see him leafing through my album of CD's. He gave me a curious glance when he got to a particular one. I wasn't sure what CD it was until I heard the first part. I laughed.

"Avenue Q."

"What is this?" He asked as the lyrics to 'it sucks to be me' started belting out.

"It's a Broadway musical. You can think of it as adult Muppets. It's a comedy." I explained. "This song is funny but track three and six are the best." He skipped through to three first.

"Ok just warning you this song is making fun of Bert and Ernie. And you can probably figure out who is who within the first few seconds." I told him trying not to giggle. I hoped he would think it was funny and not stupid.

The song started.

**ROD**  
Aah, an afternoon alone with  
My favorite book, "Broadway  
Musicals of the 1940s."  
No roommate to bother me.  
How could it get any better than this?

**NICKY**  
Oh,hi Rod!

**ROD**  
Hi Nicky.

**NICKY**  
Hey Rod, you'll never  
Guess what happened to  
Me on the subway this morning.  
This guy was smiling at me and talking to me

**ROD**  
That's very interesting.

**NICKY**  
He was being real friendly,  
And I think he was coming on to me.  
I think he might've thought I was gay!

**ROD**  
Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this?  
Why should I care?  
I don't care.  
What did you have for lunch today?

**NICKY**  
Oh, you don't have to get  
All defensive about it, Rod...

**ROD**  
I'm NOT getting defensive!  
What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay?  
I'm trying to read.

**NICKY**  
Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Rod.  
I just think it's something we should be able to talk about.

**ROD**  
I don't want to talk about it,  
Nicky! This conversation is over!

**NICKY**  
Yeah, but...

**ROD**  
OVER!  
**  
NICKY**  
Well, okay, but just so you know —  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

**ROD**  
Nicky, please!  
I am trying to read...  
What?!

**NICKY**  
IF YOU WERE QUEER

**ROD**  
Ah, Nicky!  
**  
NICKY**  
I'D STILL BE HERE,

**ROD**  
Nicky, I'm trying to read this book.  
**  
NICKY**  
YEAR AFTER YEAR

**ROD**  
Nicky!

**NICKY**  
BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,

**ROD**  
Argh!

**NICKY**  
AND I KNOW THAT YOU

**ROD**  
What?

**NICKY**  
WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

**ROD**  
I would?

**NICKY**  
IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU.

**ROD**  
High Button Shoes, Pal Joey...

**NICKY**  
SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?

**ROD**  
Nicky, that's GROSS!

**NICKY**  
No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

**ROD**  
I am not listening!

**NICKY**  
AND HERE I'D STAY,

**ROD**  
La la la la la!

**NICKY**  
BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.

**ROD**  
Aaaah!

**NICKY**  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!

**ROD**  
BUT I'M NOT GAY!

**NICKY**  
If you were gay.

**ROD**  
Argh!

When the song was over I looked at Tyler. He was grinning.

"That was pretty funny. What is track six about?" I laughed.

"Umm it's a little vulgar actually." He gave me surprised look.

"Oh really? How vulgar?"

"Not super terrible, but I wouldn't listen to it with my dad."

"Okay now I have to hear it." So he changed the song and I bit my lip to keep from singing along.

**KATE **  
The internet is really really great  
**TREKKIE MONSTER**  
For porn  
**KATE **  
I've got a fast connection so i don't have to wait  
**TREKKIE **  
For porn  
**KATE  
**Huh?  
There's always some new site,  
**TREKKIE**  
For porn!

**KATE**  
I browse all day and night  
**TREKKIE**  
For porn!  
**KATE**  
It's like i'm surfing at the speed of light  
**TREKKIE**  
For porn!  
**KATE**  
Trekkie!

**TREKKIE**  
The internet is for porn  
**KATE**  
Trekkie!  
**TREKKIE**  
The internet is for porn,  
**KATE**  
What are you doing!?  
**TREKKIE**  
Why you think the net was born?  
Porn porn porn

I continued to let the song play both Tyler and I were cracking up by the end.  
"What is this song called?"

"The Internet is for Porn." He laughed at me.

"Of course it is. So what else do you listen to?"

"Oh well a little bit of everything I guess. I really like oldies, rock, country, alternative, some rap, and classical. I guess I have a bit of an eclectic taste. What about you?"

"I'm up for just about anything, but I like old country and rock best." I nodded understanding.

"Why don't you ever drive to school?" Tyler asked me.

"Oh, well before I got a license, my dad didn't always have the time to take me to school so I started walking which I actually like to. And after I was able to drive I walked because I love my truck and I was always afraid Mike would do something to it." I admitted. Tyler frowned.

"You're probably right." He looked at me sadly. "Why don't you hate me?" I was taken off guard with the question.

"I don't hate anyone. Not even Mike. But I guess to better answer your question, I don't dislike you because you were always nice to me. I mean you helped me out… a lot. And I knew even then how much you hated being a part of it, but you were different from the others. I always felt like you weren't cruel like they are."

"Even though I left you out in the rain, to walk fifteen miles home, you don't think that's cruel?" He looked so ashamed.

"Okay that was, but you didn't do it with the same attitude as the others would have. I almost feel like I could have persuaded you not to leave me."

"I wasn't going to. I know at the time it must have seemed like I was, but I wasn't Ana, I promise you. I was going to take you home, but then you made it so easy by just getting out. I felt so ashamed that I let you go."

I was surprised and gladdened by his words. "You realize you are proving my point then. You didn't want to be a part of that, while any of the other guys would have jumped at the opportunity and they wouldn't have even taken my bag home. You saved me a lot of pain by just doing that alone." Tyler started to perk up a little, but I could still tell he was upset with himself.

"Tyler this is supposed to be a new beginning for me. Why don't you let it be the same for you? I have already forgiven you, and I think you should forgive yourself. Remember what you've done to serve a reminder of what you don't want to be, but move on. Let the past be exactly that; the past."

"I'll try."

"Good. Now enough of this depressing topic." I smiled brightly at him. "You can tell me where we are going instead." He laughed at that.

"I'm not that easy. Just keep driving straight. We will be there soon."

"You are driving me crazy with curiosity ya know!" He smiled at me. "Can I at least get a hint?"

"Hmmm. Blue." He grinned mischievously at me.

"_Blue_? That's your hint? A billion things could be blue." I complained.

"Well that's all you're getting out of me. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"I wouldn't mind." I told him sweetly. He laughed at me and shook his head. "Okay, fine I guess." I grumbled.

"You're cute when you pout." He told me. I looked over at him surprised. "Actually you are quite alluring." I felt warmed at his words. It was a little embarrassing to have someone compliment me.

"You are embarrassing me." I told him feeling such heat in my cheeks. He gave a laugh.

"I guess I better not tell you how ravishing you look naked then." I swerved in the road a little as I shot a look over to him. He chuckled.

"I thought you were a gentleman." I accused feeling my face turn so red I knew I probably looked like a tomato.

"I'm a guy. And I did_ try_ to not look, but I don't think any guy could resist taking a peek at a gorgeous naked woman in front of him."

"I am going to die." Of mortification. He laughed at me more.

"I didn't think I could embarrass you. You were always so collected when it happened. If I remember correctly I was the one who was bright red."

"Well I didn't think you liked me then. I just thought you were nice and it was an embarrassing situation, but it happened so often I kinda got used to it. Well to you seeing me undressed anyways. I guess I shouldn't be, but it's different when someone just sees you naked versus them talking about what you look like. I mean how would you feel if I saw you naked and talked about how amazing your body looks?" I countered.

"If you want to see me naked all you had to do was ask. I'll be happy to strip for you." Tyler told me giving me a wink. Where had this confidence come from? He was usually so shy. To be honest I kinda liked it though.

I laughed shaking my head at him. "Slow down you haven't even taken me out yet. Maybe later." I winked back. It was nice to flirt and just play around. "So are we getting close yet?"

"Yes actually. Turn right at this light coming up." I was getting really excited. When I turned at the light I was surprised to see a nice little seafood restaurant just off the beach. I looked over at Tyler and he grinned.

"What do you think?" He asked as I pulled into the sandy parking lot.

"I think it looks like fun."

With that we walked inside and got a nice cozy table for two at a window facing the beach.

"This is really nice Tyler. Have you been here before?"

"Yeah. My family comes here from time to time. It's even nicer in the spring, but I thought you might like it."

"I really do. Nautical themes are pretty cool though. And I love that it's right on the beach. Do you think we could go for a walk afterwards?" I asked hopefully. Tyler looked a little bit bashful.

"I was kinda hoping you would." He admitted.

Dinner was spectacular, but then again I did love seafood. I had blackened scallops with a baked potato and fresh veggies. Tyler had a steak with fried oysters on the side. Not only was the food good, but we had been having a great time as well. He told me about his family and their frequent trips all down the coast. He was an only child so his parents spoiled him a little bit, but not terribly so. Tyler was pretty down to earth to have parents as rich as his. And from what I gathered from the conversation his parents were pretty loaded. When it came time for the check he absolutely would not let me pay.

"You agreed to let me take you on a date and part of a date is having the man pay for dinner." He told me firmly, discretely handing the waiter a hundred dollar bill and letting him know he didn't need change. There was no way our bill cost that much, I think Tyler was just very generous. "Now how about that walk on the beach?" I smiled eagerly.

He took my hand as we walked down to the shore. It caught me by surprise, but in a very good way. His hand was warm and firm, but somehow soft at the same time. It was nice. He gently ran his thumb across my hand.

"Tonight has been really nice. And dinner was fantastic." I said as we walked along the shoreline.

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I'm also glad you didn't order a salad and pick at it the whole time. That is the epitome of annoying." I laughed at his remark.

"Well I like food too much to pretend otherwise for the sake of seeming fashionable."

"Thank God. I can't tell you how many times I've seen women do that. Even my own mother does it occasionally. It drives dad up the wall."

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me." I strayed from Tyler walking to where the ocean lapped the sand. I picked up a pretty scallop shell and rinsed it off.

"I could collect seashells out here for days!" I told him standing up again. He was looking at me curiously. "What?"

"I've never seen you so happy before. It's impossible to describe how exquisite you look standing here in the sunset smiling at me."

"Oh." I felt flattered by his words and a little embarrassed too. I really wasn't used to getting so many compliments in my whole life.

"I apologize if I'm making you uncomfortable." I shook my head at him.

"No, not really. It's just I've spent so many years thinking I was ugly and fat, it's strange to hear anyone say such nice things about me." I attempted to explain. Tyler looked so sad. He took my hand and brought it to his lips kissing my knuckles gently. His lips were so soft and warm. I felt myself gasp a little at the action.

"You are neither ugly nor fat. You are dazzling. I wish I had the courage to tell you that sooner."

"Oh you better stop or I am going to turn bright red again." I laughed. He grinned at me.

"I think I like you with a blush."

"Well if you keep this up I am going to have a permanent one." We both chuckled.

"Ana, do you like me?" He asked me suddenly serious. I must have looked confused though, because he elaborated. "I know you don't hold what happened in the past against me, but I wonder if you actually_ like_ me. If you are attracted to me in _that_ way."

I understood what he meant. If I was physically attracted to him. Thinking about it the answer was no. I though he was good looking and very sweet, but there was no actual chemistry between us. I didn't feel the urge to wrap my arms around him and kiss him; like I felt with Edward. Thinking of Edward made heat pool in my stomach in a twisting kind of way. That was real attraction. And I just didn't feel it with Tyler.

"I'm afraid not. At least if I understand you correctly. You mean in a sexual way right?" Tyler blushed but nodded. "I think you are very handsome Tyler. So handsome that I don't understand why you don't have a girlfriend, but I don't feel that spark. Maybe I've just read too many novels about what it's supposed to be like and what I'm expecting doesn't really exist. But, to put this as nicely as possible, I don't want to jump your bones." Instead of getting upset he laughed at me.

"Well as disappointing as it is to hear I think I understand. Would you at least be willing to let me kiss you? Just once, to make sure there isn't anything?" He asked me.

"As long as you won't make fun of me. I've never been kissed before." I admitted blushing a little. Tyler smiled.

"I promise I won't." With that he moved in close to me tilting my head up. He dipped his lips gently down to mine. They were soft and warm. He opened my mouth tenderly and slid his tongue into my mouth. I mirrored his movements trying to follow along. It did feel nice, but not nice enough to turn me on. Not as nice as I imagined it would be with Edward. We continued the kiss for a moment longer and then broke away softly.

Tyler was staring at me an odd expression on his face.

"I hope that was okay." I said unsure. He smiled sweetly at me.

"I was just thinking you kiss really well. If you hadn't told me it was your first I wouldn't have known." He smiled. "Did you feel anything?"

I shook my head. "It was really nice, but not in the way I'm sure you hoped for."

"It's okay actually. You, uh… turned me on a little, but it wasn't what I was expecting either." He admitted abashed.

"Well at least we know now. And the kiss was nice. I couldn't have asked for a better first one." He laughed at me, but kindly. We headed back to my truck and went home chatting amiably. It was a good first experience in my opinion.

Tyler walked me to my house door and I thanked him for the wonderful evening.

"I guess we probably won't go on another date." Tyler said a little sadly.

"Yeah. It was great, but I didn't feel anything and I don't think you did either." He grinned sheepishly at me.

"You're right. I didn't."

"I don't know if this is weird for me to say considering we are just finishing our date, but I think you should ask Angie out." I told Tyler. Shock flitted across his eyes as I mentioned it.

"What?"

"Angie is really sweet and you can't deny she is adorable. Plus I think she might like you. Anyways it's worth a try if nothing else. The worst that could happen is a repeat of tonight which was actually really nice."

He looked contemplative. "Are you sure? I mean she was pretty pissed at me yesterday."

"I'll talk to her. And like I said, it's worth a shot."

"Alright. You have a good night Ana. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Tyler."

I walked inside feeling a sense of relief. Tonight was great. I'd had my first date and my first kiss. Maybe it didn't turn out exactly as I had planned, but it was still wonderful. So I headed up stairs wondering what tomorrow might bring.

**How did ya'll like Ana and Tyler's date? Ana's first kiss and it not being with Edward?**

**I had to put a little something something in, but ultimately Ana likes Edward which is why I had her and Tyler not work out.**

**Do you like the idea of a Tyler/Angie paring? LET ME KNOW!**


	8. Revelations

**Chapter 8: Revelations**

**Anabelle's POV**

It had been two days since the episode with Mike in the cafeteria and surprisingly things did change. They weren't drastic changes, but little things that I couldn't help but notice. So maybe they were a little drastic for me.

I wasn't messed with again. No one picked on me and I wasn't as ignored as before. People would wave to me in the hallway or just give a 'sup' as a greeting. It was like I was just another regular person.

Even _Mike _was sort of nice to me. As in he didn't bother me. He pretended I didn't exist which was perfectly fine with me. I waited cautiously all day yesterday and most of today for the bottom to fall out; for someone to put glue in my hair and throw feathers at me. But nothing happened.

I didn't even sit alone at lunch anymore. Tyler and a few of his other friends invited me to sit with them. It was just a relaxing atmosphere. The girls would say things like 'I like your shirt, where did you get it?' and the guys would roll their eyes at their girlfriends and continue talking about sports. A topic I was more comfortable with so I surprised them by making valid comments about who the best quarterback in the NFL was. A topic they frequently discussed. I was fitting in rather well, it was an odd experience, and one I was sure I wouldn't get used to.

Unfortunately things between Edward and I were not good. I thought in Biology that day we were past ignoring each other. But the next day after my date with Tyler he wouldn't even acknowledge me. He was doing a fine job of it today as well. I wasn't sure why he was upset though, but I gave up on hoping we could be friends.

Things between Tyler and I were going well though. After deciding neither of us were that into each other, he was planning to ask Angie out. Currently we were sitting in the cafeteria just chatting with his friends. One of his older friends, Embry, decided he liked picking on Tyler quite a bit.

"So Tye, when are you gonna take Ana on a date?" Embry asked looking between Tyler and I. I had forgotten no one knew about our date except Edward. Tyler laughed.

"I already did." Everyone looked surprised.

"Oh my God I didn't know ya'll were dating!" Jessica said excitedly.

"We're not." Tyler said.

"It's true. He's in love with someone else. Heartbreaker." I said dramatically giving a fake sniff. Everyone laughed.

"Oh yeah. You're so heartbroken." Tyler told me sarcastically. I just laughed.

"So who'd the unlucky girl… or guy?" Embry laughed. Tyler gave him a glare.

"Angela." I said feigning sorrow. "Leaving me for my own best friend." Tyler rolled his eyes at me.

"Ha ha."

"Seriously though, when are going to ask her out?" I prodded.

"Soon. Lay off me." Tyler grumped. With that we continued to tease him until it was time for class. I made my way to Biology, glad that today was Friday. I went to the back of the classroom and watered our plants. There were several shoots already starting to grow. It was kinda exciting even if it was just a silly science experiment.

"How are they doing?" A deep smooth voice said near my ear. I held back a gasp turning wide eyed to face Edward.

"Uh, good. Lots of sprouts. Especially the radish seeds." I managed turning back to the table. I felt a shiver go through me at his closeness. Why was he talking to me?

"They are coming along quite nicely." He agreed. We headed back to our table with that.

"How are you doing today?" The voice asked me. I turned surprised he was still talking to me. And looking at me deeply with those soulful golden green eyes.

"I'm well. You?" Were we really making small talk?

Edward chuckled lightly. "I am well too."

"Good deal." I commented lamely not knowing what else to say.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked me suddenly unsure.

"No not really, but you confuse me. You're like a Katy Perry song."

He smirked at my comment. "Hot then cold." I nodded agreeing.

"I have tried to stay away from you, but it's not working. Somehow you manage to make me forget who I am." He commented cryptically.

"That's really not helpful at all." I said getting peeved. "Look, if you don't like me that is perfectly fine, but don't act like my friend one minute then as if I have horns the next. I'm done being toyed with for someone else's amusement. So if you have something to say then say it. Otherwise leave me alone."

He looked a little taken aback, but then he grinned. I wanted to punch him.

"On the contrary, I _do_ like you. But you are right. I have been abominably rude. It was not my intention to toy with you. Only, I find myself unable to leave you alone."

"Lucky me." I grumbled. This was impossible. The man made no sense. I should just ignore him. Give him a taste of what he does to me. But I always sucked at ignoring people. "Why can't you leave me alone?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

He looked confused and contemplative. "I do not know. I find you very difficult to understand. Most people have clear motives for the reasons they do things. I cannot see yours."

That had me completely bewildered. "What? I haven't done anything though. And what do you mean by having a motive?"

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Mrs. Harper started class. We would be watching a movie today. Great, that meant I couldn't talk to Edward about what he meant. I sighed grumpily as the lights were turned off and some documentary about coral reefs started playing. Normally I would have been excited for it, but today I just wanted to talk to Edward.

A nudge at my elbow had me looking over in surprise. There was a note. I opened it surprised by its contents. He had lovely hand writing.

**By having a motive, I only meant that people do things for a reason. No one does anything for no purpose. I do not understand your purpose in how you react to the way others treated you. I did not understand your purpose in going out on a date with Tyler. **

I felt somewhat better at reading his note, while at the same time feeling more confused. What did it matter either way? I wrote him back trying to explain.

**I do not really have motives. I know that seems hard to believe, but I do things based on how I feel not by some preconceived course of action. I act in a way that I feel is right, it is better to ignore what people do than to retaliate. As for Tyler, that is a bit harder to explain, but like I told you before I wanted to. I wanted to know what it would be like to go on a date for once.**

I looked over my note, not really satisfied but slid it back over to him. He only took a few moments before he slid it back to me.

**But why Tyler? Couldn't you have asked someone else? As for the other part I suppose I understand, I'm not sure it is the right thing to do, you could have told you father or someone. You didn't have to suffer alone.**

I was finally starting to understand, but he didn't know just how cruel Mike and his parents could be.

**I did tell my father at first. But the Mayor got involved. Suffice to say that he almost had my father fired so I let it go. And I didn't see any reason to tell my dad afterwards. He wouldn't have been able to do anything, it would have killed him to know. Again like I told you before, I don't have any other options. And Tyler is a good guy. So lay off it, he is my friend.**

I could tell he wasn't happy with my note.

**I see. I will not speak badly of Tyler again then. How did your date go?**

Well I wasn't expecting that

**It went really well. **

What else could I say? I didn't want to put down about the kiss, but there wasn't really anything else to talk about. So I just slid the note over.

**What no details? **

He wanted details?

**Do you really want details? Are we friends now? **

I really wanted to know. I wanted to be his friend.

**Yes. I would like to be your friend. If I can.**

If he can. What is that supposed to mean... I can't believe I'm about to write this.

**Okay. Umm dinner was good. We walked on the beach and he kissed me. Then he took me home.**

I looked over as he read it. I watched his hands clench then relax. He quickly wrote something down and passes the note back to me.

**Was it a good kiss?**

Umm weird.

**This is really awkward by the way, but yes. It was a nice first kiss.**

His fists clenched again, but didn't release this time.

**How nice?**

I laughed reading it. He sounded jealous.

**It was very nice.**

He frowned even more now.

**That is not very informative.**

I almost laughed.

**Jeeze how much detail do you want? If he slipped me the tongue and made my knees go weak?**

I watched his expression out of the corner of my eyes. I couldn't tell if he was amused or not. I was just messing with him. I hoped he got that.

**Not exactly… but I do find myself rather curious.**

My eyes bugged a little. Did he really want to know all of that? I mean Angie and I didn't even talk about this stuff… much. Well neither of us had really had any experience, but that's not the point.

**What exactly do you want to know?**

He looked frustrated.

**I guess how much it meant to you.**

I sighed giving in telling the truth.

**It was probably the best first kiss I could have hoped for, but… aside from it being sort of momentous because I had never been kissed before, it didn't mean anything. In other words, there was no chemistry. No fireworks. Not even a spark. **

I watched as he read. He smirked a little and relaxed.

**So you and Tyler are not together then?**

I shook my head, but wrote it down anyways.

**No. We decided to part on good terms as just friends. I told him to ask Angie out. I have a feeling they would make a cute couple. Jealous much?**

He somehow looked both puzzled and relieved.

**Yes.**

I was a little surprised by the admission.

**Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Angie is gorgeous. **

He looked confused my statement. Shaking his head he wrote something down.

**I was referring to Tyler kissing you.**

Me? That can't be right.

**Me? You… like me? I mean****_ like_**** me like me?**

Well that probably didn't make much sense.

**Yes. I like you like you.**

I was a little flabbergasted. He liked _me_?

**Why?**

I watched him smirk and then frown. So many emotions were running across his face it was hard to keep up.

**You have a particular way about you that intrigues me like I have never felt before. It is a bit difficult to explain.**

I was still stunned and had no idea what to say.

**Ditto.**

Did I really just write that? Too late to take it back.

**Ditto? Does that mean you reciprocate my feelings?**

Jeeze the way he talked sometimes. I felt like I was reading an old romance novel set in the 1800's.

**Yes.**

Man I really needed to get a better vocabulary. He looked pleased though. He was about to write something down when he stopped suddenly. I wondered why until the lights flickered on and Mrs. Harper stopped the video.

"Since its Friday, I'm feeling a little generous. You can have the rest of the period to talk amongst yourselves so long as you keep the volume to a minimum."

I wondered how Edward knew she was going to do that.

"Uh psychic much?" I commented. He flashed me a sharp look. "You were about to write me back then you stopped. And then she turned the lights on."

"I saw her heading for the light switch. I just guessed." He said nonchalantly.

"Mmhmm. I don't believe you." I told him with a suspicious look. He laughed at me.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"From what?" I was genuinely confused.

"From asking you out on a date."

It took my brain several seconds longer than it should have to process what he just said.

"A date… with me?" I said stupidly. He laughed at me again.

"Yes. You said you liked me. So, will you go on a date… with me?"

"Yeah." Holy guacamole! Did Mike falling into a cake suddenly make me a date magnet? If so I kinda liked it.

"Would tonight be good for you?"

"Uh sure, as long as you don't mind staying in. I planned to make chicken manicotti tonight and I set the chicken out to thaw this morning." Edward looked surprised, but smiled at me.

"If you do not mind having company."

"Not at all. I will probably will start cooking around five, but you can come over whenever you like."

"Should I bring anything?" I hadn't thought of that.

"Just yourself." I said smiling at him. He smiled sweetly back. "I am curious about something."

"What might that be?" He asked me cautiously.

"Why did you decide to talk to me today? I mean you were very distant the last few days and it gave me the complete opposite impression that you are giving me now. I guess I wonder what changed." He looked at me contemplatively.

"I felt it best not to get close to you. I am not a good friend for you Ana. I tried, I really tried to stay away, but I could not resist." He said cryptically. I tried to find some sense in his words.

"Why do you think you are not a good friend for me? Isn't that a decision I should be the one to make?" I asked softly. He looked pained.

"There are things you do not know, and things I cannot say. It is not judicious to be my friend."

"You think you are bad for me." He nodded curtly. "Why? Aside from ignoring me, which you claim to be for my own good, you have actually been one of the kindest people I have ever met. I don't see anything bad." I told him gently, feeling as if this was important.

"You do not know me. You do not see me clearly." His voice went rugged and sort of harsh.

"Maybe, but maybe you don't see yourself clearly. It's easy to think the worst, we are our own worst critics. Sometimes we need to look at ourselves through someone else's eyes."

He gave me a look that I could only describe as hopeful.

_Brrriiiiinnnnggg!_

The bell. Class was over. I was surprised time had passed so quickly. I gave Edward a small smile.

"Well I'll see you later." I said to him as we left class. He nodded his head and we parted ways. I couldn't wait for later.

I made it home in record time as I was really excited for my date with Edward. It was only 3:20. As I walked through the door I realized I should probably clean the house up a little bit. Not that it was really dirty but some light dusting, picking up things, and such needed to be done. And excited grin spread across my face as I did what I do when I always clean house. I quickly changed into some cotton shorts and a tank top

I hooked my I-pod up the surround sound system in the living room and set it on shuffle. I had it way turned up, just like I liked when I clean. A rock song rolled out as I danced up the stairs going to clean the bathroom. The music was plenty loud so I could hear it perfectly clear. I laughed getting into the music and singing along as I scrubbed.

I continued to dance around the house cleaning and singing at the top of my voice no matter what came on. I was currently belting out the lyrics to 'Smack Thank' by Akon, singing into a can of furniture polish as I wiped down the coffee table. I was, admittedly, getting really into the song, dancing like I was at the club or something.

I came to an abrupt halt as I realized there was someone standing in the hallway between the living room and the front door watching me.

Edward was standing there looking at me with a mixture of amusement and wonder. I felt my cheeks flush as I wondered how long he had been standing there. I groaned inwardly remember I had even just dipped down to the floor like I was grinding on someone. I was going to die of mortification. When I regained control of my feet, I hurried to turn off the music. The silence that surrounded us was almost worse.

"Uh, hi." I managed to say. "Umm, how long have you been there?" Edward's grin grew bigger and I wanted to disappear.

"Long enough to discern it may have been more fun to have a partner." I was definitely going to die. Play it off.

"Well the couch sufficed, but if I had known you were there…" I trailed off letting him come to his own conclusions. He looked mildly surprised before laughing.

"I did knock, but as loud as you had your music going I assumed, correctly, that you did not hear it."

"He he." I laughed a little nervously. "I was a little distracted. What time is it?"

"About 4:20. I hope I am not too early."

"Well it's a little too late for that now." I laughed. "Unfortunately I am not ready. If you don't mind I'm gonna grab a quick shower. Feel free to wander around." He nodded at me and I took off running up stairs.

"Jeeze Louise. That's one for the books." I mumbled laughingly at myself as I hopped in the shower. I was only in long enough to wash my hair and give my body a quick scrub. I tried getting ready as quickly as possible, throwing on comfortable clothes instead of a well thought out outfit. I settled for an over large Metallica shirt and my favorite blue jeans, sans socks and shoes. We were at my house after all.

A little more calmly than I ran up, I descended the stairs. I found Edward flipping through the racks of CD's beside the entertainment center. He straightened as I came into the room. His eyes widened slightly as he took in my appearance. I wondered if I went a little too informal. Too late now.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?" He gave me an easy smile.

"Not at all. I was just looking at your collection. I am afraid I am not very well aquatinted with many of these albums."

I nodded understanding. "I like odd stuff. I wouldn't say its obscure, but you have to be fairly into the different styles to know some of the bands."

"I see. Do you have a favorite?" I shook my head adamantly.

"I have a lot of favorites. It just depends on my mood and the genre. You can't have a single favorite out of all the genera's. Maybe one for each, but I can't even do that." He smiled understandingly at me. "I think I have a favorite song for each band, but that's about as far as can go."

"What is your favorite song by John Denver then?" He asked me grabbing the first CD he saw. I gave him a surprised look.

" 'Sunshine on My Shoulders'. My dad used to play the record and sing it to me. I would fall asleep listening to it. If it was a life or death situation where I had to choose a favorite of all songs, that would be it."

"It is a nice song."

"Do you have a favorite?" I asked him curious.

"No, I feel about the same when it comes to music. There is too much to love to single any single song out for favoritism."

"Are you really into music too then?" He gave me a sheepish smile nodding. "It's the perfect getaway."

"Indeed."

"Are you cold?" I asked looking pointedly at his jacket.

"I forgot I even had it on." With that he shrugged out of the coat and laid it over the back of the couch.

"You can take your shoes off too if you like. Whatever makes you most comfortable."

"I think I will take them off then." I was glad, I really did want him to be comfortable.

"I'm not really sure what I have in the way of entertainment aside from music and movies. I may have a few old board games, if that interest you?" I was finding myself feeling a little awkward and not really sure what to say.

"What kind of board games?" He asked me with a curious smile.

"Umm I think we have Sorry, Monopoly, Battleship, and a chess & checkers set."

"You play chess?" He asked me surprised.

"Not well." He chuckled slightly at my admission. "But I'm pretty ferocious at checkers." I told him grabbing the set from the hallway closet.

"I bet I could beat you." He told me with a cheeky smirk.

"Well what have you got that I want?" I returned the challenge. He gave me a wicked look and flashed an evil grin.

"How about whoever wins has to make the other's favorite dessert?" I was surprised at the wager.

"Deal. My favorite is red velvet cake." I told him saucily as I set up the checker board. He gave me a curious look. "What?"

"Red velvet is my favorite too."

"Oh wow. Great minds think alike!" I laughed. "I have to be honest. I make a mean red velvet cake. Once you've had some of mine you can never go back." I told him seriously.

"All the more reason to beat you then."

"Let the games begin." And so they did. For the first few minutes we played in serious combat. I took several of his pieces, but he returned the favor taking several of mine.

Crap why hadn't I seen that coming? I thought as he triple jumped me taking three more of my pieces. Luckily his move freed open a space that allowed me to crown myself.

"Mwahahaha!" I laughed evilly as took more of his pieces. He gave me surprised look.

"You are pretty good."

"Told ya!"

"But not as good as me." And with that he took two more pieces and crowned himself as well.

"Dang." I mumbled surveying the board looking for a good move to catch me up.

The game continued like this for a few more minutes until he had me cornered. I had only one move left. It allowed me to take one of his kings, but would put me in a position to be taken. I took it having no other choice.

"Well you beat me. I guess this means I have to ruin you to all other cakes now." He chuckled at me. Glancing at the clock I realized it was almost five. "Oh I better get started on dinner."

"May I help you?"

I gave him a wide smile. "Of course." We walked to the kitchen together. "Have you made chicken manicotti before?" He shook his head at me.

"No, but I imagine it is somewhat similar to lasagna."

"In a way. Actually I make spinach chicken manicotti. I hope that's alright?"

"Perfectly. What do I need to do first?"

"Well the chicken needs to be baked first and the noodles boiled. I'll prepare the chicken if you start the noodles." And with that we were working together side by side preparing dinner. We chatted about school and his family as I mixed the cream cheese and spinach together.

"I'm glad to hear Carlisle is doing well. He seems like a great person. Actually of your family seem pretty cool."

"They are unique." I looked over to find him staring at me with his big eyes turning more gold.

"Everything alright?" I felt my mouth go a little dry with him looking at me like that. Like he wanted to eat me. I was getting way to excited about that.

"I was just wondering…" He trailed off for a moment. "You do not often talk about your family. Your dad is out of town?"

I felt my gut clench in a nervous way nodding my head.

"Yeah, Paris this time. He is out of town a good bit. He is kinda high up at work and they always have to send him places." I could feel the sadness seeping into my voice. I was always alone. Sometimes the feeling could get overwhelming.

"He should be home soon though right?" Edward put in. I gave him a sad smile.

I shook my head. "He was supposed to be here today. But he called me this morning to say they had a malfunction at the factory and that he hoped to be home soon, maybe another week. Unfortunately, the last time he told me that he was gone for a month."

Edward gave me a sad look. "Why did you not go stay with your mom?" I felt the knot in my stomach get worse. I focused on mixing the contents of the bowl.

"My mom is a junkie." I was barely able to get the words out. "She's somewhere in Florida last I heard." I didn't even have to look at Edward to know the kind of look he was giving me. I could feel the pity rolling off in waves.

The loud alarm of the timer made me jump, bringing my mind out of dark places. I gave a small laugh shaking my head at myself and pulled the chicken from the oven.

"Alright I think those noodles are ready. Go ahead and strain the water out." I told him coming back to life. I carefully put the hot chicken on the cutting board. Then laid out some parchment paper for the noodles to be set on.

"Go ahead and the noodles out straight. After I cut the chicken and mix it in the stuffing we will paste the noodles and roll them up." I said cheerily. Edward gave me a soft smile.

So as he got to work on laying out the noodles I cut up the chicken. I must have been somewhat distracted though, because before I knew it I had a long bleeding gash in my finger from coming down on it with a rather sharp knife.

"Crap!" I exclaimed running to rinse the cut. I turned to Edward to tell him I cut myself when stopping dead in my tracks.

His face had contorted to that of an angelic looking devil. His eyes were pure black, mouth slightly open with his canines elongating to the point they hung well below his lips, and his face was strained, vessels bulging in what appeared to be restraint. He was staring at my finger. It was hanging limply by my side dripping red pearls onto the white tile of the kitchen floor.

We stood that way staring at each other for what felt like several long minutes. I felt a warning to stay still. That any movement might set him off. I knew, against the screaming in my brain to run, that Edward was trying to control himself. Suddenly he looked up at me, and into my eyes.

I gave him a slow soft smile; trying to reassure him. He took a step back.

"Go." I barely whispered the word and he was gone, leaving me to stare in wonder at what I had just witnessed.

**Whoa! Shocker! Was anyone expecting that? Hope not! :D**

**Please Review!**


	9. Anticipation

**Chapter 9: Anticipation**

**APOV**

_"__Go." I barely whispered the word and he was gone, leaving me to stare in wonder at what I had just witnessed._

I was still standing in the kitchen in slight shock when the shrill sound of a cellphone rang through the house. I whirled around trying to locate the where the chiming was coming from. I followed the noise to the living room. Sitting there on the back of the couch was Edward's coat. In his flight, he had forgotten it; along with his shoes I noted.

As I neared the jacket the ringing stopped. I felt unsure of what role I was to play. When the ringing started back again I didn't hesitate. I reached into the pocket and pulled out the tiny device, noting with some humor it was an old style flip phone. No fancy smartphone here. The name Alice was flashing across the screen. Without considering the consequences I flipped the device open and held it to my ear. Before I could say a word a rushed voice screeched out the other side.

_"__Edward have you lost your mind! What were you thinking going over there! Is she dead? Please tell me she isn't dead. I saw a vision of blood everywhere and Ana's lifeless body in your arms, then everything went black! WHAT HAPPENED?" _Alice cried through the phone. I was in temporary shock at the picture painted. Alice had a vision; she knew about what happened, but it didn't happen. It could have, but didn't. Was Alice psychic? Was I really that close to death? The thought made me shiver.

_"__Hello?! Edward what happened!"_ The voice yelled again bringing me out of my stupor.

"Umm, hi this is Ana. Edward ran out." I said a bit timidly.

Silence.

"I am alive though if that helps." Dumb, dumb, DUMB! What should I say? "I think Edward is okay, he left very quickly though leaving his coat here. I wasn't trying to snoop, but when the phone kept ringing I thought it might be important."

I heard a deep sigh on the other end.

_"__Are you alright?"_ Alice asked me. I was somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. I mean I guess I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little shook up… or confused. But overall I'm good. Do you think Edward is okay though? I'm worried about him." I told her the concern seeping through my voice.

"_I believe he is alright. I am uncertain if he will be back though."_ Was the hesitant reply.

I gave a short laugh. "Well I guess I don't blame him. It was too much to think I'd have another good first date. Anyways, since I have some of his stuff would you like me to hold on to it or bring it to you? Or if you aren't comfortable seeing me I could leave it on the porch." I hastily added at the end when met with silence.

_"__That will not be necessary. Someone will come by tonight to get his things."_

"Alright. Anytime before midnight is fine." I gave a small pause before adding, "If you see Edward before I do will you tell him I'm sorry… about tonight."

_"__Of course."_ Was the gentle reply.

"Thanks Alice." And with that we hung up.

I placed the phone back where I found it then folded the jacket neatly. When I was done I headed to the kitchen to clean up my mess and take care of cut.

So much for our date.

**EPOV**

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could away from the beautiful tan face full of concern and understanding. Images of her limp lifeless body floated through my mind. I had imagined sinking my teeth into her a thousand different ways. There was no one to stop me, no one who would have known. It would have been fine, just one body. I could have cleaned up my tracks, disposed of her body somewhere in the forest. They would say it was a bear attack, no one would ever guess.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't take that precious life away no matter how I ached for it.

So I ran.

I had made it all the way to my favorite spot deep in the woods before I slowed down. Now far away the smell of damp forest and wild animals filled my senses cleansing the potent scent of her blood from my nose. I could still imagine it, but it was easier to think here away from her. I could breathe. I stayed in the forest for a while sitting on a dead log, listening to the sounds of nature. After a while my thirst for Ana's blood calmed and my rational thinking took full control.

I thought back to her face and especially her eyes. A mixture of surprise, concern, and… trust filled them. It was only that, that had stopped me from moving towards her. When I had looked into her loving eyes, a shock went through me. I was stunned to see her face me in my wildest form, ready to attack, with only care and love shining in her face. She had seen me at my absolute worst and not only was she not scared, she had understood. She told me to go. It was as if she knew and trusted me to do so. I still felt stunned at her behavior. How could she be so calm?

What if she wasn't? What if I had imagined it and she's freaking out about me? What if she hates me?

I tried to push the thoughts away, but they niggled and wiggled their way into my brain. I was so overwhelmed with the thoughts I failed for the first time in my life to take notice of my surroundings. It was only when a soft hand held my shoulder that I jumped out in surprise.

"Whoa there. I never thought anyone would be able to sneak up on you." Esme told me teasingly. Her voice was calm, but I could hear the thoughts and doubts.

"You know." I said with shame seeping into my voice. I blocked her voice out of my head. I really didn't want to know what happened after I left. It was doomed to be bad.

Esme gave me a nod and a hopeful smile.

"Yes, but I don't understand why you are so upset dear."

"I almost killer her." I spoke low, the pain of everything I felt inside me releasing in an anguished breath. Esme's smile faded and she took my face in her hands and brushed my hair from my eyes. A motherly gesture meant to show her love and calm me. It usually worked. "Not only that but I exposed us." I whispered out in a horrified voice.

"Edward honey, accidents happen. And what's more, you knew eventually you would want her to know. Maybe this wasn't the best way for it to happen, but it's out in the open now between you two."

While I agreed to some extent, I feared Ana's reaction.

"What if she hates me now?" I said voicing my concern.

Esme gave a gentle laugh and I saw in her mind what had happened since I had left. The conversation with Alice. Ana's reaction had been amazingly calm and understanding, just as she had been in the kitchen. I had let my self-doubt take that away. I was still worried about seeing her in person though, but I needed to.

"Why don't we go back to the house? I think Alice may have something to tell you to make you feel better."

I shook my head. "No. I need to go see Ana." I realized as I said this it was well past ten o'clock. I had been gone for hours. I just hoped Ana would hear me out.

"Go to her then." Esme told me with a knowing smile. And so I did.

**APOV**

I was currently sitting in my room watching the movie "Animal House" on my bed when my bedroom door creaked open and Edward's face appeared in the door way. I was surprised, but glad. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 11:04 pm. I pulled my ear buds out and set my laptop to the side.

"This is becoming a bad habit of yours Mr. Cullen."

He gave me a confused glance.

"Not knocking." I clarified. "You never know, I could have been doing something _naughty_." I told him with a teasing tone. He finally grinned.

"I did knock, but I figured you didn't hear it since you were watching a movie." He told me. I gave him a curious look. How did he know I was watching a movie? Was that part of his abilities?

"Right." I said somewhat lamely. He came to sit beside me on the bed.

"Ana we need to talk."

"Okay, but can I finish the movie first? It was just getting to one of the funny scenes." I asked him pleadingly like a five year old wanting to stay up past bedtime. He laughed shaking his head at me.

"Alright."

"Yay!" And so I unplugged my headphones and turned the screen so that we could both watch. I giggled as the innuendo scene with a cucumber came on. Edward gave me a knowing look. As the movie continued I tried not to blush. Lord how had I forgotten about all the nudity in this movie!

When it was finally over we both laughed.

"Okay you can talk to me now." I told him cheerfully. He gave a great sigh and looked at me deeply.

"About earlier," he started and paused. "I suppose I owe you an explanation, although I believe that you may already understand." I held up my hand for him to stop when he went to continue.

"Edward. As much as I would like an explanation, you don't have to give me one. I know what I saw, and I won't lie and say it didn't scare me a little, but you don't owe me anything."

He laughed and shook his head. "That just makes me want to tell you more. The fact that you expect nothing, when you could have much, that tells me more than anything."

I really didn't know what to say so I kept quiet.

"Anabelle, I want you to understand just one thing, before I tell you my story." I nodded my understanding. "I would never hurt you. Ever. Earlier tonight I thought that I might, but now I know better."

I gave him a soft smile and reached out to touch his hand. "I know you would never hurt me." He gave me a sad smile.

"I suppose it should get on with it then." He paused and I waited anxiously. "I am going to tell you a story, about me that will hopefully clear up everything but I am afraid I don't know where to start."

"At the beginning?" I suggested. He nodded.

"Then my story begins on the day I died."

**So first I need to say sorry for how long it's been since I've given an update, and about the shortness of the chapter, but it only seemed appropriate to end on a cliff hanger! **

**I will have the next chapter up soon...hopefully (aka working on it now).**

**Anyways, what do you guys think so far? I'm excited to hear your input :D**


	10. Edward's Story

**Chapter 10: Edward's Story**

**EPOV**

"Then my story begins on the day I died." As I spoke the words my world flashed back to a different time and place, nearly 111 years ago.

"I was a young man about 17, a little somber, but fairly healthy. The year was 1903. Theodore Roosevelt was president and the 'Teddy Bear' had just been released for the first time. I remember because the second they were released my little sister, Ann, just had to have one. It was all she could talk about.

"We lived out in the country with my aunt and uncle. Our parents had both died during the Spanish-American war, so it was up to me mostly to raise Ann. She was a doll, only about seven years at the time so I felt I had to get her one. Six cents a bear. I was making about a dollar a day working on the neighbor's farm to help my aunt and uncle pay bills, so it was pretty easy to save up to buy her one, but I had to make the trip to town to do it. We lived out in a small town in Virginia, the nearest store was nearly a four hour ride with the horse and buggy. We were too poor to own a car.

"So when I could afford it, I took little Ann to town with me and I bought her a brand new teddy bear. She was about to burst at having something new, but that was alright, I understood. I felt pretty good myself being able to do something for her. I made a big deal out of the trip since we so rarely were able to have any fun. I took her out to lunch and then to see a picture show. By the time the movie was over we were gonna be late getting home, but I elected to hurry home instead of put out for a hotel room for the night. My mistake cost us both.

"On the way out of town we came across a couple. They were the most gorgeous people I had ever seen. Beautiful alabaster skin, gold hair, and bright red eyes. One man and one woman. They stopped us with the guise of asking directions. At the time I felt a little apprehension, but they were on foot and I assumed they couldn't possibly mean us any harm, so we chatted just for a minute. The horses were acting restless so I tried to move on. Then they attacked.

"The man grabbed Ann and the woman held me down. She made me watch as her mate drained the life out of my screaming sister. I fought as hard as I could, but I knew very little in the way of these creatures or their strengths. I was pinned beyond all doubt, unable to even move an inch. And when they were done with my sister they turned on me. I screamed horrid names at them for what they had done, telling them they would pay. They found my impudence amusing and decided instead of eating me they would turn me into one of them. The worst kind of payback possible.

"I laid by the roadside mostly dead and wanting to die as the transformation started to take hold. I even plotted my own death, but I was too weak to actually do anything about it. And when the changing was complete I found no matter what I tried to do, death was impossible. At the time I was unaware of how being a 'Vampire' worked. I didn't know my strengths. If the urge to attack humans was instinctual and uncontrollable, or if it was an act just like any other. A choice. I didn't even know if it was only human blood I could have. And I was terrified of hurting someone.

"I kept in the woods away from civilization as much as possible wandering everywhere, trying to think of a way to die. I knew instinctively that blood of animals called to me. I smelled them everywhere, not extremely pleasant, but it called to me all the same. I resisted it. I was surprised to find that I could. And so I wondered if maybe it wasn't the same with people, so I decided to find out. Not a smart decision on my part.

"I easily tracked a nearby town. The aromas coming from it were far more tempting than that of the animals. A whole new level of tempting, but still I was able to resist so I got closer. It wasn't until I was near the edge of town when I realized it was a mistake. The thirst was so strong I could hardly think. It was only by the grace of a deer that I did not attack the first person I could find. Just when I my senses started to control me a great buck appeared, and I pounced."

I felt ashamed telling Ana this part of the story, but it was far too late to turn back. I wanted to look at her face, but I was afraid of what I might see, so I continued to keep my eyes closed as I relayed the unfolding events.

"When I was done with the poor beast, my hunger was…satisfied to a certain degree. It was there, but not strong and very easily ignored. The people in the town didn't seem so appealing anymore and I wondered if I could live that way. The thought at the time was abhorrent since I didn't want to live as a monster, but since I had yet to find a way to die it was a good alternative. So I stuck to the woods, feeding on animals whenever I felt the thirst increase, beyond what I thought was a safe amount. I believed at the time if I kept myself well satiated with animal blood that if I came across a human then I wouldn't be so tempted and I could get away before killing them.

"I lived like that for a few weeks wandering around, trying to figure out what to do when another of my kind found me. He was unlike the others, the ones that had killed my sister and changed me. His eyes were gold and his face was kind and I knew he was good. That was the first time I met Carlisle. He was on a hunting trip in the forest for deer when he picked up on my scent. I had come upon his as well, but I didn't understand what the smell was at the time. When we finally met he helped explain some things to me, about what I was and such. He was lonely for a companion and I was eager to understand my new life.

"He explained so much to me, about my strengths, ability, and in general how being a vampire worked. As I started to understand the urge to die drifted, I felt perhaps I could use my ability for good once I could control it. That it didn't have to be a curse. But most of all I wanted to use it to track down the ones that had changed me and give them what they deserved."

"Did you?" The angelic voice beside me asked. It was the first time she had spoken and I was slightly surprised it hadn't come sooner. I was unable to resist looking at her. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. It made my heart constrict in a way I had never felt before.

"Yes." I admitted, my shame showing in my voice. I looked away from her unsure of what she would think.

"Good." She whispered. I whipped my head around to look at her. So much love was shining in her tear filled eyes. "Even if it's wrong of me to say, no one who does that to a little girl should live. I'm glad you were honorable enough to avenge your sister." And with that she reached out and hugged me. I felt stunned. Nothing about this small creature beside me made any sense. She wasn't scared or hysterical, but understanding and so deeply affected that she cried for me. It was a humbling experience.

I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her precious scent. It still held an amazingly strong appeal to me, but not so much that I felt scared I would hurt her.

She gave a small sniff and backed away out of the hug.

"Sorry to interrupt. Please finish your story." Her adorable tear streaked face was almost too much for me to handle. As gently as possible I wiped away her tears with my thumb. She gave me a shaky smile encouraging me.

"Well there isn't a whole lot left to tell to be honest. After I exacted my revenge I came back to Carlisle and I've been with him ever since. He taught me how to really control my thirst; how to be around humans for long periods of time without being overwhelmed with the urge to drink. He has been very much a father figure to me and I love him dearly. And over the years we have picked up the rest of the crew."

I sat in silence for a moment unsure of what all might be going through her head. While her face was very much an open book I still wanted to know the exact words.

"What no questions?" I asked teasingly, hoping to keep the atmosphere light after such a dark story. She gave me a cheeky grin.

"Just a thousand or so." I laughed.

"Alright shoot." She scrunched up her nose a little.

"I don't want to ask anything that would upset you. I'm a little worried of overstepping my bounds." She admitted. I shook my head.

"I've decided to be honest with you. You can ask me anything and I will answer you truthfully." She gave me a small grin.

"Okay. What is your favorite color?" I barked out a laugh at her question. She would direct the topic away from what I am to about who I am.

"Blue gray." I said looking at her eyes. A small blush rose to her cheeks, as if she knew I was talking about her eye color. "No other questions?" I teased again.

"I really don't want to be pushy. You've been more than kind telling me so much already. I don't want to drown you with all of my questions."

"To be honest, I rather like that you ask questions. It lets me know what you're thinking… sort of."

"Alright then if you really don't mind." She gave a small pause. "What are your abilities? You kept talking about them, but I'm not sure I understand what they are."

"Well I guess just going with the basics, all of my senses are multiplied a thousand times over. I can hear and smell up to miles away, see every minute detail on every surface, my sense of taste is beyond anything I could really compare to, but suffice to say I can pinpoint every single ingredient and a good approximation on the amount." Ana's eyes were wide with wonder.

"So you can eat stuff? I mean regular food?" I laughed at her surprised tone.

"Yes. I still eat and taste as a normal human would, but I have to consume blood too, since I can't make my own. That is where the thirst comes from."

"Does that mean you could die without food, or blood?" I was a little uneasy at her question, but I saw the innocence of it.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. I could live without regular food, it would just be uncomfortable. Sort of like not breathing. I can do it, but I don't like to. As for blood, any vampire can last without it, however it comes at a cost. Over a few days the thirst increases and as you continue to resist it gets stronger to the point where it is painful. Most of us would not be able to control an attack on animal or human if that were to happen. Our sense of rationale would be temporarily gone and we would be mindless beasts at that point. Also without blood we grow weaker, if a person was locked away for instance, with no blood for… let's say for twenty years. That person would become so weak they could no longer move, the body would start to waste away, and the life would become dormant. With blood, it could come back to its original state."

Ana pondered over this. I could tell she had questions, but she held them at bay. "That's… wow."

"What is it?" I asked sensing her hesitancy.

"But there's more right? You're really strong too, and fast." She stated, changing the topic slightly. I nodded my head.

"Yes. My strength and speed are rather phenomenal. I can probably run as fast as your truck will go and lift it up with as much ease as you would have picking up a pillow."

"Holy guacamole." I smiled a little at her tone. "I still have a feeling there's more though. I mean when Alice called me, she knew what happened between us. Can you see the future too?" I had forgotten about her talk with Alice, but I supposed if she could handle that and everything else with ease, she could handle what I had to say as well.

"Ah, no. Alice's gift is unique to her and to very few other individuals. Whenever we are changed along with our senses something else inside us amplifies. Alice was probably clairvoyant to some degree before her transformation which translated as being able to see the future. I have another unique gift. I can read minds." I watched her shocked face fill with a blush as she looked at me.

"Shit." Was all she said and I laughed. She blushed harder. "Sorry." She said.

I gave her a confused look. "What for?"

She looked back at me confused. "For what I was thinking?" She said the statement as more of a question.

"Perhaps I should clarify. I can read the mind of every single person I have ever come across, even if they were miles away, except you." I let that sink in for a minute. I watched her face change from confusion, to thoughtful, to surprised.

"So you mean to say, you can't read my mind. At all?" I nodded my head. She gave a relived sigh. "Not gonna lie, that makes me really, really relieved."

"Been thinking dirty thoughts about me?" I asked jokingly. She blushed again.

"Maybe." She admitted. I felt a little surprised myself. "Okay now I'm really curious about the mind reading thing. How far away can you hear?" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Well the more familiar I am with a person's voice the farther away I can hear them, but really for no more than a few miles."

"What about over the telephone?"

"Yes, it works over the telephone."

"Wow." She said. "That must be difficult. How does it work though?"

I thought for a moment for a way to explain. "It can be difficult. I can hear all voices at any given time, but I have been able to control it to the point where it's more like a quiet hum of voices. I can tune in or out whenever, but for the most part I can ignore the thoughts. However, the better I know someone or the louder the voice, the easier it is to pick up on it and therefore makes it harder to ignore."

"It seems like it would be really annoying and I probably wouldn't want to know what some people are thinking. Is that hard to deal with? I mean you would know all the bad things people do, rapist, murders, men that beat their wives, or whatever."

I was a stunned yet again with how much she seemed to understand me. People didn't usually tend to think of the consequences of such an ability.

"It can be annoying. And in the cases where I find out bad things, I try to find a way to make it right. Give an anonymous tip to the police or something of the sort. It can be a burden."

"I'm sorry. As lame as it is for me to say, that really sucks the big one. I hope at least with me it's some sort of reprieve."

"It is. It's very nice to be with you, but it's also just as frustrating at times."

She gave me a wide eyed look.

"What I mean is, I want to know what you are thinking and it drives me crazy that I can't." With that she laughed.

"Well the feeling is mutual, although I'm glad you can't read my mind. However, I am willing to answer honestly if you ever did want to know so long as you do the same for me."

"Deal." We both grinned. "So what are you thinking right now?"

"That you are amazing. That the first day I met you I never would have guessed at just how special you are. I mean I knew you were really sweet and drop dead gorgeous, but I didn't know all of this. It's a bit bananas, but not in a bad way." I laughed at her description and honesty. "What about you, what are you thinking?"

I had decided to be honest with her so I told the truth. "That I think you are amazing yourself. I don't understand how you can be so calm about all of this, and I'm thinking that you are the gorgeous one." She blushed at me and shook her head.

"Well I guess I just trust you. You haven't given me a reason not to and I'm really happy you told me all of this, even though I know it has to be hard for you. I do have more questions if it's okay?" She asked hesitantly.

"Please, I'm an open book."

"Is your family okay with me knowing all of this? I know to some degree I present a threat by knowing of your existence alone, and while I would never tell anyone, granted no one would believe me if I did, I still feel like this is something your family may not be okay with."

I knew this question was coming, but I was still unsure as how to answer it. Could I tell her about Alice's vision of us falling in love?

"Sorry I asked. I can tell you don't want to answer." She told me.

"No. It's alright. With Alice having visions, there is not much that we don't know will happen. Oftentimes it is too late that a vision comes for us to do anything about. Alice saw us together, and you knew about us. That is part of the reason I tried to stay away from you. While the vision proved that you would be okay, that we would all be okay there is still that fear of exposure. At the time I felt I owed it to my family to stay away from you, keep the secret safe."

Some understanding crossed her face and she dipped her head in thought.

"That still doesn't answer my question though. Are they okay with it now?"

"That is hard to say. I imagine that Alice, Carlisle, and Esme are on my side. The others I am not so sure about. I do know however, they want me to be happy and I am with you. You do not have anything to fear through them though. I made my decision when I came over earlier today; you finding out was a risk I was willing to make. They accept that I have that right and that I would not do anything to endanger us. Mostly I think some of them fear that I can't read your mind."

"I see, but I'm also still confused." Ana told me. "Alice's visions are not always right, the one of you killing me proves that. From that I understand the future is not written in stone, but is altered by the choices we make every day. The one of me and you where I knew the secret may have not come true, I could have made a different choice. So knowing all of that, why would you risk me finding out?"

She was much more logical and astute than I gave her credit for. I knew then I would not be able to keep the whole of Alice's vision from her. It would help explain.

"I suppose first I should offer you an apology. I omitted a very important piece of information about Alice's vision because I was afraid of how you would take it. But I see that I should have told you anyways. Hopefully it will clear things up for you." I took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye. "In Alice's vision you didn't just know about us. We were in love. I felt my love for you even before it was realized."

Ana gasped at me, wide eyed.

"It is a hard thing to understand, but I will do my best to explain. Seeing yourself fall in love with someone almost makes it impossible not to. I already knew every reason why I loved you, and I could feel that love. It isn't something that I could erase from my memory or keep from happening. At that point, watching it happen, it did happen. I fell in love with you while seeing her vision. The only thing remaining would be for you to fall in love with me. From the vision I knew it would happen. No, visions are not always set in stone, but it's hard to argue that when it's already become half true."

Ana's eyes suddenly became misty. "So I risked you finding out and possibly telling someone for the chance for you to fall in love with me. And now that sounds really cheesy when I say it out loud." She shook her head vehemently.

"It's not cheesy. It's beyond sweet." She said with a watery smile.

"I did not mean to make you cry." I felt embarrassed and stupid for saying anything now.

"No, it's good tears. It's just so sweet and I couldn't have ever imagined someone so sweet falling in love with me. I really like you Edward, I really do. I'm not sure if I love you yet, because I've never been in love before. And I don't take saying it lightly, because I want to mean it and it not just be words. I can tell you this though, being with you makes me feel full…of happiness. Maybe that is love, but I don't know. I hope you aren't disappointed."

Maybe I was a tiny bit disappointed that she didn't love me, but I was also stunned that she could have strong feelings for someone like me.

"No, I am definitely not disappointed. I think that you like me is more than enough especially considering today was just our first date. I still have time to make you fall in love with me." And with that I winked at her. She threw back her head and laughed.

"I don't think it would be too hard. You are really easy to be around." That warmed my heart a little. "So you said you were 17 in 1903. That makes you 128!" Well that was unexpected.

"Is that a problem?" She laughed.

"No, but it is extraordinary. What does a person do for that much time?"

"That is a good question. As of late I fill my days with high school."

"But what did you do before you were here?"

"Well I've been to high school seven times, and to college twice. I have two Doctorates. One in medicine and another in music." Her eyes went huge.

"How can you sit in high school all day if you already know more than most of the teachers in it?" I laughed at her tone. She seemed to imply my behavior was insane.

"Well it is a sort of penance I suppose. High school is easy, it's like sleeping. However, you are right, it does get incredibly dull and that is why I've gone to college a few times. But considering I look so young there isn't much I can do. People start to get suspicious when a boy who looks 17 is supposed to be 33."

She nodded her head understanding. "Alright I suppose I understand." Suddenly her brows knit in confusion. "Wait you said you have a PhD in Medicine. You're a doctor?"

"Yeah?" I said confused as to where she was going with it.

"But doctors have to be around blood a lot. How does that work?" Ahh, I see.

"Well as I've said before Carlisle helped me to work on my self-control. With it comes a certain detachment I can make from the blood to where it doesn't really bother me. I know you are thinking of the incident in the kitchen now, but that was a bit different." I quickly said before she could interrupt.

"When I was a practicing doctor, I was prepared to see blood and lots of it. I not only prepared physically by eating well, but also mentally; putting up my blockade. The suddenness of the cut tonight was part of the reason I had a problem. I just wasn't prepared, but also your scent… it is much stronger to me than anyone else's. I'm not sure if it's because of my feelings for you or if you just have really potent blood. Either way, I am fine when it's not fully exposed. But, it's significantly stronger when your blood is exposed to air, I was not prepared for just how strong it would be. To be honest this is the first time this has happened to me since I was first learning to control my thirst."

"Oh. Is it really hard for you to be around me now?"

"No. Like I said, so long as your blood stays inside you it's not so bad. If by chance you do start to bleed I am better prepared for it now. It will not be nearly as bad, because I am more cautious that it can happen. Also the longer I am around you the more it desensitizes me to it."

I could tell she was trying to take it all in. Everything about me, my past, and how it might affect her. I may not have been able to read minds but it was clearly written on her face.

"I have overwhelmed you." I stated simply. She cocked her head to the side with a slight smile.

"A little. It's a lot to wrap my mind around. I suppose I'm just trying to understand how everything must work for you, but enough of that. Are you hungry?"

The question caught me by surprise. I watched the blood rise in her cheeks.

"Why? You offering?" I joked. Her cheeks become redder.

She coughed laughed. "Just some of the food we made earlier. We never ate." She pointed out. I was surprised to find I was a little hungry so we made our way down the kitchen.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" She asked me as we dug into the Italian dish. I shrugged.

"Well considering it's already after midnight, I do not have any plans for this morning."

"Oh wow, I didn't realize how late it was. Do you need to get home?"

"Like you said Ana, I am 128 years old. I don't exactly have a curfew."

With that she laughed.

"In that case, would you like to stay the night?"

**Yay! End of chapter 10!**

**I had to end on an intriguing note. What will happen in the next chapter I wonder, if Edward stays over…. ;D**

**Anyone want some fireworks to go off ? or should we keep it PG… hmm,, **

**LET ME KNOW!**


	11. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 11: Getting to Know You**

**EPOV**

"In that case, would you like to stay the night?"

I knew if I did have a beating heart it surely would have stopped at those words.

"Stay the night?" I echoed.

She blushed deeply. "Well I didn't mean it like _that_. It's just… with dad gone all the time it gets kinda lonely. And I thought that… never-mind it was a stupid idea." She was so embarrassed her whole face was hot pink. My heart felt warmed that she would want me here.

"I would love to."

At my words she gave me the sweetest smile and her blush started to fade.

"Are you sure?" She asked me quietly looking longingly in my eyes. I nodded my head. Her cheek dimpled with a small smile.

"Good, now I can spoil you with red velvet cake." She grinned.

"Cake?" And suddenly I realized the house did smell of a freshly baked cake. How had I missed that?

"Yeah. Whenever I get nervous I like to bake." She admitted shyly.

"You were nervous?" I felt my stomach drop. I knew I had been the cause.

"Mmhmm. I was worried about you. I was afraid you might not come back." Her face was bright pink. I felt so relived and filled with happiness. It amazed me how much she already cared for me. "Anyways, I figured I owed you a red velvet cake since you won at checkers."

I laughed. It was just like her to remember the detail even after such a shocking discovery.

"I would love some cake." So we raided the kitchen of desserts and milk then headed back up to her room with our wares. We sat on her bed eating the magnificent cake.

"Eh! Be careful. I don't want crumbs in my bed." Anabelle warned me as a piece of cake teetered on the end of my fork on the way to my mouth. I was however blessed with quicker reflexes then she could possibly understand. Not a single delicious crumb would escape me.

"So good huh?" She gave me a conspiratorial wink. I chuckled at her banter.

"Most definitely. I am most certainly ruined to all other cakes." I really was though. The cake was marvelous.

"I told you." She teased.

"Yes you did." I looked her over, seeing the happiness on her face. She really did like having me here. I could imagine it being lonely, never having anyone around to talk to or share secrets with. Ana looked up at me sensing my reserve.

"Is something wrong?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"No. I was just thinking that I could understand how lonely you must feel sometimes. Does Angela never stay over?"

"She does sometimes, but it can be hard to talk to her. She is my best friend and I love her, but there are things that she just wouldn't understand. Her parents are so loving and she has an older brother that looks out for her. I don't think she's ever felt defenseless and alone in the world."

I appreciated her honesty. She could have brushed it off; I was glad she trusted me enough to talk like this.

"Anyways, this is nice. Being able to just talk about whatever with you." She added. I felt the same way.

"Yes it is." She grinned at me. "Would it bother you if I asked you a few questions?" Her eyes lit with surprise.

"Of course not, after everything you've told me I think it would be crappy of me to refuse." I wasn't sure if I liked that, but I would take it regardless.

"It may be a bit personal." I warned her. Ana's eyes knit together as if to wonder what I could possibly ask. "I was wondering about your mom." Hurt, pain, betrayal quickly flashed across her face, before she was able to carefully mask it.

"What about her?" I noted her voice wasn't quite as schooled as her expression. It was just a hint tense.

"You said you came to live here six years ago. From that I got the impression you used to live with your mom." Ana nodded. "So what happened?"

Ana's face lost the mask of indifference. I supposed whatever it was that happened had to be pretty ugly.

"Edward, I don't want to lie to you. My past with Renee is… bad, extremely bad." She waited for my nod to continue.

"She was a good mother when I was little, then my parents divorced. She decided to move to Georgia, and my dad felt that I would be better off with her since I'm a girl. He came to see me a lot when we first moved away, but then he got busier with work and within two years he stopped coming. During that time she went off the deep end. Started drinking heavily, bringing home strange men, and doing all manner of drugs. You name it she did it. I wanted to leave, I wanted to go live with my dad, but I was only nine at the time and she went ballistic when I told her. That was the first time she ever hit me. I learned to keep my mouth shut after that, it was better than the beatings. She wasn't that big of a woman, but to a nine year old anything over a hundred pounds seems huge, especially when strung out on something.

"So I endured it for two more years and when I finally had an opportunity to leave I did. She had kept me away from my father, he had no clue what was going on. Whenever he called she watched over me, threatening me if I didn't lie saying how good I was, so she could get the child support checks. She kept his number hidden from me, so I couldn't call him when I was out of her sight. Then one night she screwed up, badly, and I was able to get away. I called dad, told him about everything that happened over the past four years. He flew down immediately and got me.

"Renee tried to come after him and me, but dad got the police involved. She made a good show at the hearing apparently and got off with a court order to go to rehab. She showed up at the house eight months later, blitzed out of her mind begging for money. Dad threatened to call the cops and she lit out. I haven't seen her since then, although I think she must have had some contact with dad. Anyways, I don't know where she is now nor do I care to."

I listened to her story, my anger increasing at what that woman had put her through. I had a feeling Ana wasn't even telling the half of it. I wondered how often she was beaten, how badly, or if worse things had occurred. My heart constricted for the young girl alone in the world, helpless to defend herself. And it ached for the young woman before me now with so much pain in her eyes. I wanted to take it all away. I gathered her into my arms, feeling her stiffen in surprised at first and then relax. When I looked down her eyes were closed and a few tear drops were gathered on her lashes.

"I'm so sorry Ana. I wish I could take it all away. I wish I had been there to save you." I whispered, my heart pouring out to her. She gave a small hiccup-sob and opened her eyes. The dark blue-gray had turned to a bright icy color. She gave me a tremulous smile.

Before I could think about what I was doing I leaned down and kissed away the tear drops on her lashes. Her skin was astoundingly soft to my lips as I kissed my way across her eyes and down her nose. I felt her heartbeat double as I neared her lips.

A voice in the back of my mind told me to stop, but I stamped it down. I wanted to chase away her demons even if it meant I was becoming more of one. And with that I came down on her lips with mine in a gentle whisper of a touch. Oh lord her lips were so incredibly soft. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but afraid of scaring her I kept it light, teasing. Her lips parted on a low moan. The noise shot right through me. Every fiber of my body felt tight with restraint.

Ana arched into me and the kiss. I couldn't help but let a moan of my own escape as she darted out her tongue to gently lick my bottom lip. The feeling was beyond anything of which I had ever felt before. I was unable to control deepening the kiss now, but I was ever so glad I did. Ana tangled her hands in my hair pushing herself so close to me I could feel her soft body everywhere.

"God you are so sweet," I murmured against her mouth. She tasted of honey and vanilla. A heady concoction that had a severe effect on my brain.

"Mmm, you too," she whispered back. I pulled back to see her dazzled face. She was looking up at me with heavy desire filled eyes. It pulled at my heart and _other_ regions as well. I knew I needed to stop before things got out of hand. So I gently kissed her nose again and sat up hugging her close to me.

I felt her heartbeat begin to slow after few minutes. When I looked down she still had a dazed look on her face.

"That good?" I whispered teasingly in her ear. She shuddered and her eyes slightly closed. I wondered at my profound effect on her.

"Yes." She whispered back. "I've never felt so…" she trailed off. I had a good feeling I knew what she meant though. "Thank you."

I felt my mouth curve into a smile. "No Ana, thank you."

She stared at me silently her eyes giving away more than she probably wished. I could tell she wanted me to kiss her again, not that she was pushing herself on me. There was just a look in her eyes, a longing that I very much related to.

"Is it always like this?" She whispered still staring. I was unsure if she meant that our kisses would always be like that or if it was that phenomenal with others from the past. As if sensing my confusion she elaborated. "I mean, surely you've kissed other girls. I only wonder if this kiss was more…" she paused as if reaching for a word. "Well just more I guess."

"There have never been any others." I admitted pondering what she would think of me now. Her eyes lit with surprised and a sweet tenderness.

"Because of the change?" She asked me gently.

"Partly. Before then I was entirely too busy working and raising Ann to court any girls. And after, well you could say finding a woman went to the bottom of the list of things to worry about."

"But what about over time? I mean you've been a vampire for what 111 years? I would think that 50 years would be more than enough time to get a hold of who you are. Surely there are other female vampires like you. I mean Alice and Rose both exist." She pointed out the holes in my admission. I hated how astute she could be sometimes.

I sighed giving in. "You're right. After awhile I did start to think about women again. But I was certain at the time that no one besides Carlisle and myself lived only on animals. I knew I could never be with someone that preyed on innocents. And then as time went on, we came across the others and they converted to our way of life. First was Esme then Rose and then Emmett. He came for Rose because they loved each other so much. Alice and Jasper are a unique couple, with Alice's vision's she saw us and Jasper coming. And she already knew her choice. Jasper followed also for his love. Around the same time we started to meet other 'families' that lived the same way, but mostly they were other couples. I was continually the odd one out. After 80 years or so, I gave up looking."

Ana looked so sad sitting beside me.

"You mean there wasn't just one cute single vampire lady that would have given up human blood for you? Or someone who already had?"

"No, not exactly. There were some that didn't drink of humans, but I felt nothing for them and most of them felt nothing for me. There was one, however, she lived on humans but in a different way. Tanya's gift is somewhat similar to mine, but different. Those people out there that hurt children, abusers, and such; she knows who they are just by looking at them. And so she goes after them, taking only the lives of those that have taken or abused others. I suppose it couldn't fault her for it, she was at least getting rid of some of the scum of the Earth while still being herself. I admired that and she had an appreciation for me. I thought for a time we might could be something, but my feelings never grew past just that of a friend. I tried to love her, but when it came down to it, I just couldn't."

Ana looked thoughtful. "What about Tanya? Did she have feelings for you?" I gave an involuntary sigh.

"Yes. Which is part of the reason I tried to like her more. I figured after so long that it would be the best I could hope for. And then I would see Carlisle and Esme, and the look they shared along with all of their thoughts. It was so much more than anything I felt for Tanya, and I knew I never would feel that way about her, so I moved on and gave up finding the real deal."

"You didn't even kiss her though? I mean how do you really know if there aren't fireworks if you didn't even give her a good ole' lip-lock?" Ana asked me. I could tell there was a teasing to her question, but also that she believed what she said.

"I had considered it, but I feared making Tanya too attached to me. I didn't want to lead her on if at all possible and even just a kiss seemed like too much. I felt she would have taken more meaning out of it than would be meant. So I abstained and tried to get to know her without any physical intimacy."

"You're lucky she didn't drop you like a hot potato." Ana told me with a shake of her head. It made me laugh. "I'm serious. It's a wonder she didn't lose interest in you. If a guy can't even entertain the notion of kissing you, well then it's time to say goodbye."

"Well you and Tanya are completely different in that regard. Although I would agree with your side more." Ana smiled and then turned thoughtful. I waited for her question already knowing what it would be.

"Ask me." I urged her. She didn't blush as I would have expected. She just gave me a sad smile.

"Do you regret loving me? I mean wouldn't it be better if you loved another vampire? I'm just beginning to imagine all the issues that could arise if I did fall in love with you."

Scratch that, I was completely wrong about what she was going to ask. The question hit me like a ton of bricks. All the reasons I had used to stay away from her to begin with were surmounting. She would begin to age, and I would be forever young. Someday she might want children; I couldn't give her that. Any real physical intimacy would be impossible. And most importantly, she would die eventually. It made my heart ache to think about it.

"I don't regret my feelings. But you are right. There would be a lot of things I can't give you. Children, a normal home and lifestyle. You are right to be cautious."

"Would you ever turn me?" She asked the question directly, but I could hear the hesitancy. As if she didn't want to but felt it was important. I wondered if she was afraid my selfishness to keep her would drive me to take that choice away.

"No. I would never take that away from you Anabelle, no matter how much I may come to love you, I would never wish this life on anyone else."

"Even if I wanted it?" Her face was serious, no hesitancy now. I felt shocked. She couldn't be serious.

"Do you even realize what you are asking?" I felt my tone go harsh. Ana flinched. I felt like a cad. "I'm sorry Ana, but even the thought of you like me…" I trailed off unable to finish, feeling my throat constrict.

"I think you misunderstood. I wasn't _asking_ for you to change me. I only wondered if in the future, if we really were in love, if that would be a possibility. My understanding of love may be a bit different than yours, but I know love to be all consuming. You would do anything for that person, even give up life for them. And while I can't say I would want that life at this moment, if I did fall so completely in love with you I know I would. I wouldn't want to go through life with someone who would see me get old and eventually die on them. I can't imagine anything worse than watching the person you love more than anything die. So I had to ask if it was a possibility." Her clarification did make me feel somewhat better now that I understood where she was coming from. It was still a hard thing to ask.

"I don't know Anabelle. Even if you loved me, I'm not sure if I could. I wouldn't take away your precious life for anything in the world. It's permanent. That's what you need to understand. There is no going back." She nodded appearing to understand.

"I can't help but wonder at all the what-if's though. I mean I am going to die one day, but what if it was tomorrow? What if I had an illness that made my life a miserable one that I didn't want to live anymore? There's just so many things that throw your reasons out the window. Life is precious, but not when it's a miserable one."

"Even so, don't you believe you have a soul?" She gave me an extraordinary smile.

"Of course I do. I think you have one too. I can tell that you don't, but I think you're wrong. I may not be the most religious person, but I think God put everything on this Earth for a reason. I may not understand that reason, but there is one. You are just as much a part of that design as I am." Her argument was one I had heard before, but I would never understand how something so inherently evil could be a part of a greater plan.

"You aren't evil." She told me, as if she could read my mind. "Evil stands to hurt and cause pain with no remorse. You aren't like that. And don't you tell me that you are somehow more evil because of what you are. Humans can be just as dangerous. It's the action that makes the man, not his situation." She paused giving me a severe look that dared me to defy her. Coming from such a small person it made me want to laugh.

"Anyways, the whole point is sort of moot anyways. I'm mean we only just had our first date. We are both jumping the gun a little I think."

And so with that we talked of other things. Music, movies, cars (which I was surprised she knew so much about) and any other thing that came to mind. We were laying back in her bed, Ana was resting against my chest as we talked. I could hear her voice getting more and more slurred with sleepiness. I felt myself grin when she finally fell asleep. Cuddled into my side was the most precious sight. She was so sweet and innocent looking. I wanted to protect her. I remembered her talking about the past with her mom and my protectiveness grew. No one would ever hurt her again.

With all my gentleness I rearranged us on her bed so that she could sleep comfortably and then I turned out the lights. She snuggled into me throwing one arm around my waist as her nose buried in my chest. With that I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

.**So who liked it? Come on give me some love... or hate if that's how you feel (haha)**

**I keep trying to take things slow but my characters want to go faster, I am going to try to build on their relationship and some more secrets about Ana are going to come out ;D**

**Well I just want to say thank you to all my fans and reviewers I love you guys! Really… I mean it. MUCHO LOVE TO ALL OF YOU!**


	12. The Cove

**Chapter 12: The Cove**

**APOV**

As the sun shone through my windows, I woke slowly. I was normally an early riser so that was unsurprising, but I felt somehow colder this morning. And then the previous night's event s came rushing back to me. Edward!

I popped open my eyes and sat up quickly only to stare at the empty space in the bed beside me. He wasn't there. I fell back on the bed exhaustedly, it was still too early to be awake when I had stayed up so late the night before. I faintly remembered falling asleep on Edward. I wondered if he slipped out after I fell asleep. I wouldn't blame him, he probably had much more important things to do than watch me sleep.

I wondered what it must be like to be a vampire. To keep living when everyone around you dies. To see the world change and not always for the better. To have instinctual urges to feed on animals and humans. I wondered how Edward dealt with it. To have your life snatched away so violently and become something you hate. Although he seemed to have resigned himself to the life, I still felt he hated it. That if he could go back, he would have rather died that day than be what he is now.

But being a vampire had its perks too I was sure. And while he downplayed them, I could tell they made up for some of the bad stuff. It would definitely be nice to be strong and be able to fight back. Being able to know things and stop bad people; that had to be worth something. And if you found the love of your life, you could spend forever with them. Wasn't that worth giving life up for alone?

My mind flashed to nights when Renee would come home high and start smacking me around. Nights when she used me to steal things from stores and the remorse I felt from my actions. All the insecurities I felt, because of unkind words about my weight and looks. And _that _night, when my whole life changed and the sense of loneliness and shame took over. Shame doesn't scrub off as easily as the dirt and blood did. It doesn't fade like a bruise. It lingers and envelops, casting a hollowness over everything.

Even now, six years later, I still felt the same. With dad always gone, being bullied, and only having a single friend, loneliness had taken up such a strong root in me. Being with Edward took so much of that away. It was amazing feeling loved. Not that I was sure he really loved me. I mean we only just started to get to know each other yesterday. Life isn't a fairy tale where people fall in love at first sight. Right? Logical mature people don't fall in love at the drop of a hat.

But then again I wasn't sure I was such a logical mature person. I felt something for Edward, something that filled in all the holes in my heart that occurred six years ago. Being with him was a balm to all of my worries and fears. If I did come to love him, how willing would I be to give up this life?

Extremely. Yes, I would be very willing. If I was being honest with myself I was already somewhat willing now. What would I really be giving up? I hardly see my dad as it is. I only have a few friends that I would probably lose touch with after college anyways. The only other issue that came to mind was children. Thinking of my own childhood I shuttered. I would never want kids.

I shook my head at myself. It was too early to be thinking such things. Unfortunately I was more awake than not, which meant falling back asleep would be nearly impossible. So I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, when I stepped inside I stopped. There was a note taped to the mirror.

**_Sorry Ana, I had to leave early this morning to take care of a few things. I hope you slept well. I will try to come back by later today if I get done early. With love –Edward._**

I smiled touching the paper. So he had stayed the night and been thoughtful enough to leave me a note. Unfortunately for him though, I was not the type of girl to wait around all day on a man. I had plans and if I happened to be gone when he got back, well that would just be too bad. With a smile still on my face I got ready for the day.

I was laying on the beach with a book in hand when a shadow fell across me. I looked up surprised, shadowing my face against the bright sun.

"I thought I might find you here." The velvet voice told me.

"You been stalking me?" I asked one eyebrow raised and a smile spreading across my face.

"Maybe." I laughed at his candor.

I patted the empty space on the towel next to me, watching as Edward sat down beside me with ease. He was wearing red swimming trunks and a gray t-shirt. No shoes I noted. I looked down at myself. I had a salmon colored bathing suit on, but I hadn't yet taken my clothes off. I was still wearing tan shorts and a red tank over the suit.

"This is a very nice spot." Edward said breaking my train of thought. I looked out over the area and smiled. It really was amazing. It was a secluded little cove with giant juniper trees surrounding making it a nice private getaway.

"I call it Driftwood Beach." So named because of the large driftwood pieces that were scattered haphazardly over the place. It gave it a very clean earthy appeal.

"How did you come across it? I almost never would have guessed it was here." Edward asked me.

"Well I was exploring the nearby beaches one day, and I was getting frustrated with all the people. I'm not really fond of laying half naked in front of thousands of people, so I decided to go exploring instead. I was only thirteen at the time, but dad didn't care if I took the car out to the beach since it wasn't far and he couldn't take me himself. So, anyways, I was just exploring riding around, when I saw what looked like a trail opening back on this old hardly ever used road.

"And I was like what the heck I don't have anything better to do, so I followed it and wound up here. I remember it so clearly. Coming through the trees and just seeing the beach. I think I sat down and cried I thought it was so beautiful. And I've been coming here every Saturday ever since then."

We sat in peaceful silence, enjoying the view for a few minutes.

"So no one else knows about this place?" Edward asked a little skeptically.

"I don't know. I've never seen anyone here, and the first time I ever came that trail was so overgrown that I almost turned back deciding it was a dead end. I left the beginning of it that was to discourage others from coming back here, but I cleared up the rest to make it easier for me." Edward smiled at my cheeky grin.

"But someone did know about it at one time." I added. "The trail wouldn't have been made otherwise." I said and then thought of telling him the rest. Edward gave me a sweet smile. And I sighed knowing I was too excited about him being here that I wouldn't be able to keep from sharing. "In for a penny, in for a pound." I murmured. Edward gave me a curious glance. I stood up and pulled on my sneakers.

"Come on. I have something I want to show you." I told him. He followed me as I walked back to the edge of the trees. But instead of going back down the trail I kept walking past it.

"Where are you taking me?" Edward asked with amusement in his voice. I stopped and turned to him.

"Somewhere really special to me. You've shared some secrets with me and now I have one to share with you." With that I took his hand and we walked to where the trees grew the thickest. Vines and shrubs made a wall across the trees that looked like it would take a lot of chopping and cutting to clear out. There was also a very large piece of drift wood, the size of a fallen tree with wide braches pointing out, that the wall of vines had started to grow over. I climbed up the tree all the way to the tallest branch. I motioned Edward to follow me.

He was up there in a flash. It startled me badly enough to make me rock back. I would have fallen if he hadn't caught me.

"Sorry. I'm not used to you moving so fast just yet." I laughed. He gave me a sheepish grin. "Well I would say follow me but I think you could probably just jump down if you wanted to." I said mentioning the ground on the other side of the vine wall. "I usually use the pegs." There were a set of wooden blocks nailed into the backside of the tree that served as a ladder to climb the steep slope. I climbed down using them while Edward jumped.

When I was finally on the ground on the other side I took a minute to explain.

"On the other side, all the underbrush and vines look impenetrable, but you can still climb up the tree because of all the wide branches. On this side it's more of a straight drop down. I could probably have jumped and it would be fine, but if I was trying to get back to the other side it would be nearly impossible. That's why I think the pegs were made. So you can come and go either way without too much trouble." Edward nodded, but his eyes were dancing with curiosity.

"We aren't too far now." I said excitedly. I walked to a thick patch of underbrush and pushed it aside revealing a trail. Edward's eyes lit up.

"You are full of surprises." He told me.

"Well I still have a few more." And with that we walked the trail, careful of avoiding the gnarled roots of old trees. When we finally got to the end there was another thick wall of underbrush. Edward gave me a sly look.

"Let me guess, this moves aside too? I laughed nodding and pushed it aside. This led to a rock tunnel that had one more wall of vines at its end. When we cleared it and came out into the open area I turned to smile at Edward. He stood there looking amazed.

In front of us was a large old plantation style house. It was a little worn on the outside from what looked like decades of disuse. I stood looking on at Edward with an expectant face.

"Wanna go inside?" I asked after a minute.

"Anabelle do you know whose house this is?" He asked me suddenly serious.

I shook my head. "It's abandoned. I found it a few months after I found the cove. Believe me when I say it didn't used to look this good. The place was a wreck. I've been coming here ever since and never once has anyone, but me been here. A man named Jonas Whitlock owned the place. I found a lot of papers with his name on them including the deed to the house. He bought the place and the property in 1905. I tried to search the public records on who owns it now, but it was never sold or taken over. I think it kinda just got forgotten about over the years; that is until I came along." Edward was looking over at me a little incredulously.

"Well do you want to see inside?" He grinned and I motioned for him to follow me. As we neared the antique porch, Edward stopped to stare at it. There were four large fluted pillars with Corinthian capitals that supported the awning. There were very old but on close inspection one could see they had been sanded and re-painted not to very long ago. The porch floor was the same. Except some of the floor boards had been replaced and the whole deck sanded down and repainted as well.

"Did you do all of this?" Edward asked me wide eyed. I blushed and nodded. "How did a thirteen year old girl manage to pull up floor boards, sand down an entire deck and pillars, and then repaint everything?"

I felt my blush go deeper. "Well I was actually about sixteen when I did it. But I guess you meant more, how did I do it. I'm not gonna lie and say it was easy and that I didn't hurt myself, a lot, but I bought a book about renovating and just followed it, with a few minor adjustments here and there."

"You are amazing."

"You keep complementing me like that and I'm not gonna show you the inside." I warned him. I was pleased that he liked my work, but I hated the feeling of embarrassment that came with praise. Edward laughed and followed me inside, but not before he took in that the front door had also been sanded, repainted, and new hinges and a door knob put in.

As we stepped into the foyer there was a wide grand stair case smack in the middle with beautifully carved wooden banisters that wrapped all the way around to become a railing for the upstairs portion of the house. On either side of the staircase was a short hallway that led to the same room. The kitchen.

"Any idea what you would like to see first?" Edward laughed and shook his dark hair.

"Not really."

"Okay well I'll show you the first floor first and then upstairs." I began walking directly left into the open room. As we passed through the arched doorways I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath. "This is the study/ tea room. Or at least that's what I think it is." I laughed. I certainly looked like a study room where one might come to relax with a cup of tea late in the evening. Large windows adorned two walls showing both the front yard and side. Cushioned window seats were beneath both of them. You could see the porch as it wrapped around the house down the side to the back of the house. In corner between the two windows was an 'L-shaped book case that followed the wall. An exact replica of the book case was in the other corner of the room between the window and another archway. In that corner was a high-backed cushioned chair and a small table. On the other side of the archway was another bookcase, but this one did not wrap around to the connecting wall. Instead a large oak desk with an old chair adorned that wall. A large Persian rug was in the dead center of the room.

I watched Edward as he took the room in. It was one of my favorites. I loved the openness of it.

"This is amazing. It looks almost perfectly restored in here Ana. You re upholstered the window seats didn't you. And the rug looks brand new. It looks like someone still lives here." I laughed at his wonderment.

"Well this was the very first room I redid, and it's probably my favorite. Most of the furniture was already here, it just needed some severe cleaning, along with those floors. I never knew how hard it was to re-varnish a floor. I think I was on hands and knees for hours." Edward gave me beautiful smile. "I should show you the before pictures."

"You took pictures?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Well I wanted a recollection of what it looked like before. It came in handy on days when I was just so frustrated thinking I hadn't even made a dent and then I would look at the pictures and just smile. Because I _had _made an improvement, even if I was moving at a snail's pace."

"I can't wait to see the rest." He told me excitedly. So I showed him. We followed the archway into the great room which had a few couches and tables and a large fireplace, along with another beautiful rug on the hardwood floors. From there we went to the kitchen where he marveled over the antique stove top and sink, along with my job at refurbishing the cabinets. I showed him the other two downstairs rooms, a dining room and drawing room. There wasn't much to it except some furniture and another fireplace. Edward thought it was just as grand as the other rooms though, and raved over my talent at fixing the place up.

When we were finally done downstairs I showed him the upstairs rooms. There were four bedrooms, a bathroom, and a closet with a staircase leading to an attic. Most of the bedrooms were the exact same. Each had a bed with a wooden frame, a small dresser, a window, and a door that led out to a balcony. The master bedroom was the only exception. It had a window on two sides, a very large bed, a long dresser with an ancient looking mirror, and a vanity. There was also a fair sized closet and a connecting private bathroom with a claw foot tub.

"There's running water, because the house has a private well, but unfortunately, no electricity." I pointed out and turned to Edward who was looking at me with a mixture of sadness and admiration. I blushed.

"Do you have any idea how fantastic of a job you've done here?" He asked me. I felt my blush get deeper.

"Thank you. It's been my refuge." I said quietly. Edward looked at me with soulful eyes.

"There are things you have not told me." I wanted to deny it, but I couldn't. There was stuff that hurt to think about. So I nodded.

"This place has helped me. There is nothing more therapeutic than taking away energy from a bad memory and using it to create something beautiful. I love this place with every part of me." I looked at Edward hoping to convey how I felt. "I've actually been saving up to buy it. I'm nowhere near the amount I would probably need, but ever since I found the place I started saving." I could hear the wistfulness in my voice.

"How much do you have saved?" I laughed.

"Not nearly enough." Edward kept looking at me. "Just over 30." I said. He gave me a confused look.

"You mean thirty-thousand?" I nodded me head. He gave a low whistle.

"I know. It's not a lot."

"Actually I was thinking that is a lot of money to have saved and you are only 17." That made me feel a little better.

"Well dad used to give me an allowance when I was younger for doing chores and stuff. And I just saved almost all of it. Then I started working odd jobs, mowing the neighbor's yard, painting fences, babysitting, or whatever any of dad's friends needed. Then I got a job waitressing at the local diner when I was fifteen. I made decent tips and I worked there until three months ago."

"Did you quit?" A dark look crossed my face.

"I was fired." Edward looked surprised. "Mike and some of his friends came in. I always refused to serve them in the past because I was afraid of what would happen, but we were short staffed that night so I had no choice. Anyways, they acted fine the entire time and were very polite, paid their bill and left without any problems; needless to say I was surprised. I should have been suspicious. Well about twenty minutes later Mike came back and was complaining about his wallet being missing. I had cleared their table and didn't remember seeing one and I let him know. He accused me of stealing it, which outraged me. Anyways the police were called and I was patted down, and lo and behold they found his wallet in my apron. Mrs. Angler fired me on the spot then the police arrested me for theft, stuffed me in the back of a cop car, and took me to the police station. I was scared half to death. I really thought I was going to jail, but when I got there all the police gave me these looks, like they knew I hadn't done anything wrong.

"They had a deputy come talk to me about the incident and I told him the truth, that I didn't touch Mike's wallet. They could test if for finger prints, give me a lie detector test, whatever they wanted, but I didn't steal it. Then I remembered Mrs. Angler had security cameras installed and I told the officer to check it out and he would see I was innocent. Well they did, and clear as day they saw Mike slip his wallet in my apron as he came back to the table while I was putting their food out.

"Mike and his father were at the police station by then, and as I was being released the mayor went ballistic about how I should be behind bars. Mike looked so smug. I turned to the mayor and said sweet as I possibly could, 'Well that would be a little odd considering your son was caught on camera putting his wallet in my apron.' Mike didn't look so smug after that. The mayor just stood there sputtering. It might have been gratifying, but I already knew Mike was going to be let off without any punishment for it. The mayor likes to tug on budget strings to get his way.

"Anyways, Mrs. Angler called me saying she wanted me back, but I refused on the grounds that I didn't feel comfortable working for someone who would believe a stranger over one of her best employees that's she's known for three years."

As I finished my story I looked at Edward. His face was contorted with rage. No that was putting it mildly. He looked like he wanted to rip Mike's throat out. I reached out a hand to grab his. He shrank back, stormed out of the room. At first I was hurt, then I realized he was trying to control himself, so I waited patiently for him to return. It was only about five minutes later when he walked back through the bathroom doors, his face barely concealing his anger.

"I'm sorry Ana I…" I held up my hand for him to stop.

"I understand. Believe me I really do. I didn't mean to get you all worked up. I forget that there are people on my side sometimes. I shouldn't have gone into detail." Edward shook his head at me.

"I'm glad you did. I want to know Ana. What else has he done to you?" His eyes pleaded with mine to tell him.

"I think that is a really bad idea. If you got worked up over that story I don't think you're ready to hear anything else. And I'm not so sure I'm ready to talk about it. Can't we just spend today together talking about fun stuff? I don't want to dwell on the bad."

Edward opened his mouth to say something then he closed and gave me a smile.

"You're right. We should get to know each other better first. But Ana will you promise me something?" I gave him a wary look.

"I'm not sure I can promise anything without knowing what it is ahead of time."

He gave me a sad smile, but nodded his head. "Fair enough. When you get more comfortable with me, will you tell me more about your past? I feel like there are some things you are hiding and not all of it has to do with Mike."

I felt a little stunned that he could read me so well. I took a deep shaky breath. "I don't know Edward. There are things that I can barely admit to myself. I don't know if I will ever be ready to talk about it." He nodded understanding.

"I have heard that talking about bad experiences helps people get over them. I would have been the first person to disagree until I talked to you about the night I changed. It is an amazing feeling. Like a weight just lifts off of your shoulders. I just want you to know that, and you may want to consider it, even if you don't tell me."

I nodded my head feeling the sting of tears. I took another deep breath trying to steady myself and then I laughed giving Edward a watery smile.

"So what do you want to do now?"

**So what did you guys think? **

**I was really excited for this chapter because it goes deeper into the relationship and of course who doesn't love old abandoned houses?... okay maybe that one's just me *sigh* oh well.**

**I sincerely hope ya'll liked it though! And I want to hear your thoughts on it!**

**PS: I want to give a big thank you to all of my dedicated readers and reviews, Ya'll are amazing, wonderful, beautiful, fantastical people. Yes… all of that and more. So here is my big thank you…THANK YOU!**


End file.
